Don't let fear take hold of you
by xXDarkest-KissXx
Summary: Pitch has returned and has his sight set on Queen Elsa. After being defeated by the Guardians, he intends to get even with them, specifically Jack Frost. Elsa has lived in fear most of her life, that spark still remains and he has every intentions on using it to his advantage. He will make her his queen, but once the Guardians are made aware of his presence, they intend to stop him
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this has definitely been a while since I have last written anything on here. Try just about 7 years lol. So yeah definitely about to give this a go once more and see how this all goes from here. I do apologize, I am not the best when it comes to the grammar and formats, so please no bashing there. I am here just to write once more and get the urge I have taken care of lol. I do have a life outside the fanfic world and will keep my updates going as fast as I can, as well as based on how well this does. I am going to be doing the whole Frozen and Rise of the Guardians crossover deal. Been enjoying the whole Jelsa idea so I will have my take on a story. For disclaimer purposes, I do not own any of these things.**

Walking. Darkness. Silence. More walking. It was all I could do in hopes of finding something, anything that would bring this sort of misery to an end. More Darkness. The only thing to break the dead silence was my own ragid breathing, and if I listened closely, my heart beat. For what seemed like an eternity, I saw a small beam of gold in the distance. My breath caught short at the sight of this mere hope. I eagerly walked towards it. The closer I seemed to get to this gold light, the farther it seemed to appear. I walked faster. Faster. I sprinted towards this ray of light as fast as I could. It finally became closer, and closer. I slowed my pace, gasping for air, trying to reagin my composure. I glance at the golden light, the moment my eyes caught sight of it, my fears I had previously felt completely vanished. As if they were never there in the first place. I held out my hand to touch it, it felt warm and peaceful. Something I had not felt in a long time. The light flowed around my hand and through my fingers, gently grazing my sense of touch. It flowed like sand, almost magical.

I smiled at the feelings I had felt from this, happiness, joy, peace. It was shortlived, for in a moment, another presence made itself known. The once golden like sand now faded into black. Black sand that gripped my hand like a viper. Fear once again took hold of me. I tore my hand away from this and took off running. I kept running and running until I slammed into something. A wall perhaps? My hands felt for any sign of what it was, until it came upon something cold and metal. It grasped it, it was a knob to a door. Without hesitation I turned it and pushed past it and slamming it shut. My breathing once again ragid and my heart racing. I glance around and to my surprise I was in my room. Behind me the door was to my closet. Was this all a dream? Did I pass out in my closet? Everything in her room appeared to be normal. She sighed and shook her head, "Of course it wasn't real. Nothing like that could happen." as she walked towards her vanity.

She took a seat at the vanity and glancing at the mirror she peered up at her reflection. She looked like a wreck. Click. She jumped at the sudden noise and glanced behind her. Her closet door was cracked. She stared at her door a moment before walking over to it and closing it once more, "Guess I didn't shut it al the way." muttering to herself. She made her way back to the vanity. Click. She hesitated before she glanced behind her. The door once again cracked open. She faced her closet door once more before she slowly approached it. A slight breath of whispers began to sing out from behind it. She rushed and slammed it shut with her body. She leaned against it and slid down to the floor. Her heart was racing. Her breathing quickened once again. Fear was all she could feel right now.

A small hustle of wind shot through her room, dying out the candles and fire that lit her room. She began to whimper slightly, "This isn't happening." She nearly jumped away from the door when she heard what sounded like a fingernail drag slowly along the other side of the door. "Let me in" she heard something coo from the other side. She felt tears forming in her eyes shaking her head in disbelief. She heard something else that made her eyes go wide with fear, she glanced up to see the door knob turning slowly. She shuddered, "Oh gods this is not happening." She heard the knob come to a halt, "Elsa dear, you must let me in." she heard the voice coo again from behind the door. She shook her head, "N-no. I won't". Dead silence once again. Darkness crept out from under the door and around her. BAM. She yelped at the sudden kick she felt from behind the door. "Open the door." the voiced toyed in response.

Elsa quivered and her body shook knowing if she moved, whatever was behind the door would for sure get in. After minutes of agonizing silence, she heard the door knob released. More silnce. She felt her breathing becoming quick and in short gasps, to afraid to budge from her spot. A tickling sensation brushed against her hands that were on the floor. She glanced down and saw black sand creeping out from under the door. She jumped away from the door trying to get away from the sand that now was filling into the room, spreading along everything like fire. She watched in horror as it trailed up her walls killing any sort of light that may have filled the room from outside. Darkness began to surround her and she froze in place. It seemed endless with the oncoming sand, but it halted. She glanced back at her door and saw it was opened. She slowly walked towards it, and saw emptiness. She gasped as she began to turn and walk to the exit. She turned to come face to face with glowing yellow eyes and a dark smile, "Hello my dear. Oh how I have missed you." She felt herself scream and his laughter filling her ears.

"ELSA!" she heard a female voice cry out. She felt her body jerk at the sound. She felt her body shoot up gasping for air. She clutched her hand to her chest, feeling her hear pounding. She opened her eyes to see her sister Anna with a frightened look on her eyes. Anna approached cautiously, "E-elsa? Are you alright?" she heard her say quiet and calm like. Else shuddered, "Oh Anna," she felt herself shaking as tears formed. Anna rushed to her sisters side on her bed and embraced her into a strong hug. Anna rubbed her hand on her sisters back comfortingly, "Oh Elsa, it was only a nightmare. Nothing bad has happened." Elsa felt her body finally come to a hault of her fear for a moment, "I am so sorry Anna. I really didn't mean to wake you." Anna giggled, "You are worried about waking me? I heard you scream, if anyone should be worried it was definitely me." as she pulled herself back looking at her sister with a smile.

Elsa shrugged herself out from her covers, "Oh gods Anna it felt so real. Like something out of your worse impossible nightmare. At first it started off bad, then was good for a moment, then turned to scary. I thought it was over, but turns out it was only starting. I don't remember when I was so afraid like this, it has been years. I thought it was done." Anna looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean? You have had nightmares like this before?" Elsa nodded, "Not since I was little after I hurt you. Then again after mom and dad had passed. I am not sure why its happening again, but I do hope it won't" as she got up from her bed. Anna looked up at her, "It was only a dream Elsa, nothing more." she yawned and stretched as she got out of the bed, "Besides, let us not dwell on it anymore tonight. If I am not mistaken, there might be more chocolate cookies in the kitchen." she said with a smile. Elsa smiled and shook her head, "Anna you are impossible sometimes, but I do love that you are." as she followed her sister to the door.

Outside her window, a small golden form watched the two girls make their way to the halls. He shook his head at everything he had just witnessed. He was still in such disbelief to what just happened. He glanced up at the moon and the wind blew gently against him. The man nodded. He understood what needed to be done. He had to inform the others. Pitch was back. His new target, Queen Elsa of Arrendale. Reasons are unknown, but with Pitch around with such powers as he displayed tonight, it wasn't going to be a good thing. He rode the wind back to the North Pole. There was no time to waste.

Another click and the door to her closet opened once more and two yellow eyes appeared once more. A figure emereged from the shadows. He watched as the small golden man flew off into the distance. He chuckled to himself, "Oh my dear Sandman, you have no idea what you are up against this time. Not you, nor any of your fellow Guardians will be able to stop the darkness I have intended this round. Queen Elsa will no longer be a worry to you, she will belong to me." as he slowly stepped back into the shadows at it consumed him and vanished. An evil chuckle could be heard before a final click and the door was shut, black sand lay astray from where he once stood.

**Ok, yeah I know this was very short, but hey I have to get my groove back. Please read and review and let me know what you think. I am still playing with the story line, but will definitely get going here soon. I do enjoy the horror aspect I can play with Pitch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here we go with Chapter 2. Hope everyone enjoys. Again I do not own any of these.**

The Sandman finally made his way back to the North Pole. Being that is was July, North was definitely busy with getting things ready for Christmas. Everyone was hustling about getting things ready here and there. His first intentions were to locate North to inform him of his findings. He made his way through the work shop to get to where North would be. Once there he saw North with a cookie in one hand and a long parchment in the other, "Let's see, Johnny good, Natasha, good, Billy-eh perhaps, best to keep an eye until final check." taking a bite of his cookie. As North continued reading, Sandy approached him. Unable to speak he began getting his attention by other means. This proved to be difficult since North was in deep concentration on his list. It wasn't until Sandy jumped in front of him before he caught his attention, "Ah Sandy! How you been?" Sandy began flashing signs above his head. North shook his head, "Slow down my friend. What is problem here?"

Sandy took a breath and began again a little slower this round. Flashing an image of a kingdom, then of a young woman with a crown, and lastly image of Pitch. North's brow frowned, "It can't be true. It's impossible. We defeated him, no way can he have returned." as he approached the giant globe. He glanced up at it, all the golden lights appeared to be fine. Not a single trace of black anywhere. North set his list down at his desk before glancing up at the moon, "Ah my old friend, please tell us something." Silence was all there was through the work shop as they both glanced up at the moon. It shown a radiant light to the globe and they watched. Each location of the other Guardians began to glow. North nodded, "Sandy, it appears to be our time to come together once again." Sandy nodded in agreement. North shouted so everyone present may hear, "Get things ready, we are having company once more." as he held the knob at the globe activating it. North glanced up at the moon once more, "My old friend, I hope this isn't a terrible nightmare unfolding."

* * *

Off in the distance a wave of cold hit the are of Alaska. Snow flurried about and frost appeared over anything it came in contact with. The kids were about playing in the freshly fallen snow happy school was once again cancelled for the second time this week. Jack rode the wind with his staff in hand smiling down at his masterpiece. Seeing the children play made him feel better about himself no matter what was happening. He perched himself in a bare oak tree and settled on a thick branch getting himself comfortable. It wasn't long before he looked up in the sky and saw the colorful lights appear. He sat himself upright and read the signs before he hopped up, "Wind take me to the north pole." and with that he was off.

He rode the gusts that brought him quickly towards the north pole. He wondered after all this time why they were being called. There were no signs of anything strange occuring, other than his random snow day twice in a row. He gripped his staff in hand as he landed outside the door to North's workshop. Without hesitation, he opened the door. Inside was the hustle and bustle of the Yetis hard at work. He made his way to North's office when he bumped into Toothiana, "Oh sorry Tooth. See you made it. Wonder what this is all about?" Tooth brushed off the impact, "No idea, but I am sure we will know soon enough." as they both entered the office. North turned at the sound of his door, "Ah Jack Frost and dear Tooth, I see you made it alright. Come, come, much to disguss." as he walked over to the globe.

Moments later a hole appeared with Bunnymund hopping out of it, the hole disappearing as fast as it appeared, "Sorry I'm late, had to deal with a few minor issues with the schedule before I saw the lights in the sky. What I miss?" North leaned against the table, "My friends I have called you hear for it was the Man in the Moon who made the decision." The rest of the Guardians all perked up, this was never always a good thing. North continued, "Sandy has brought to my attention something I dare hope is not true." clearing his throat, "It appears Pitch has somehow managed to conjure up some dark energy. His plan is unknown, but Sandy caught him in the act of terrifying a young woman. Believe she may be royalty of some sort." They sat there for a moment, all looking with disbelief on their faces. North stood up, "Sandy my friend, can you possibly show us what it was you saw."

Sandy propped up and nodded waving his hand slightly spreading golden sand over everyone present in the room. Everyone was placed in a dream like state and watched as Sandy began to relay everything he saw. They saw darkness, the young woman trying to escape it. She was unaware of anyone's presence, let alone glowing yellow eyes that followed her through her nightmare's maze. Once through the door, she sat in disbelief and fear as the nightmare continued. Then they heard it's voice speak. All were certain it belonged to him. It wasn't until the woman turned to face the fear itself in the eyes. Terrified she screamed. All faded from the room. The nightmare over. They watched as what appeared to be the woman's sister comfort her. They watched as they left the room. The door clicked open and black sand emerged. The figure was without a doubt Pitch.

A sound of a gust of wind and everyone gasped from the dream state they were just in. North's face wrinkled, "So it is true then. Pitch has returned." Bunnymund stood upright, "Well we stopped him before, we will stop him again." North sighed, "I understand that, but what we fail to know is how is this happening. He goes after the children, not grown ups. What makes this young woman such a high target. That is what we must find out. Jack, Tooth, you both will go to Arrendale and figure this out. Find out who she is." Both Jack and Tooth nodded. North glanced at the others, "Bunny and Sandy you will stay here with me. We will keep an eye on the globe and finish our tasks and wait any signs from Man in Moon." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

The next morning came early and fast for Elsa. Her sister practically passed out immediately after leaving the kitchen, for her not so much. The nightmare she endured left her with such fear she tossed and turned the remainder of the night. Before she knew it she saw light shining through her bedroom from the balcony. She rendered it useless to attempt sleep anymore and got herself ready for the day ahead. She changed into a formal gown of dark blue with ice colored trims and fancy designs up the bodice. She began to braid her hair in her signature braid before she tightly spun it into a fancy bun instead. She had several meetings to attend to today and needed to look more like a proper queen than a princess.

Glancing at her reflection in the mirror she sighed at the not so attractive image staring back at her. Her eyes held dark circles from the sleepless night and her face not holding much happiness. She quickly powdered her cheeks and covered the darkness under her eyes as best she could and followed with some eyeliner. She applied a light shade of pink to her lips before calling it quits. She made herself look as best as she possibly could. She got to her feet to make her way to the study. No one was yet up and about and wouldn't want to bother anyone else with her being up. Once inside she immediately set to work on some documents and forms that required her attention.

Time seemed to go by so slow for her, pulling out paper after paper, reading and signing, some signing without finishing reading. She felt her eyelids failing to stay open, but what little did remain open was due to her fear of falling asleep. The gushing of the winds blowing outside the window made a soothing sound as it squeezed through the slight cracks between the doors. Another paper slid in front of her, she paused slightly before reading it. She blinked a few times unsure of what she was seeing. She lifted the paper off the table and held it upright watching black sand fall off and onto the table. She gulped at the message remained on the parchment '_**Miss Me Yet?**_'

She dropped the flung the paper jumping out of the chair backing into the wall. She glanced around the room, nothing seemed out of place. No darkness crept about the room, all was lit up from the morning sun. She glanced back to the floor across the desk where the paper had fallen. She slowly walked around the desk and reached out to grab it. It was blank. She sighed, "Gods my mind is playing tricks on me." as she crumbled it up and tossed it aside. She turned back around to get back to work when she froze in place. She stood there in utter shock at the site before her. There at her desk in her chair, was her fast asleep. She gulped as she stared at her sleeping form. Around her hands was more black sand, "H-how is this possible? I don't understand, what is happening to me?"

A chuckle echoed through out the room as it began to darken. Elsa turned every which way trying to figure out where it came from, "W-who is there?" as she held her hands up in defense. Another laugh filled the room as shadows crawled up the walls. She shot a blast of ice at one of them leaving only ice and the shadow spreading out away from it unharmed. She shouted, "I demand you show yourself." as she glanced around the room. Darkness continued to creep in and surround her, her eyes darting every which way around the room until she caught those glowing yellow eyes from her nightmare. She gasped, "W-who are you?" she held her hands up once again, daring this thing to try anything. She could make out a dark figure, but that was it, other than its glowing yellow eyes starting back at her and a toothy grin.

She watched as it slowly slid along the floor towards her, "That is close enough." she shouted. The figure chuckled, "My dear Queen Elsa, it has been such a long time. Obviously too long if you have forgotten me already." Elsa shot a second beam of ice his way which was easily deflected with another laugh, "Your powers are useless my sweet, you're in my world, and in my world your fears become my delight." as he took hold of her hand. She yelled, "Let go of me this instant." as she pulled her hand back. He smirked, "What's the matter, afraid?" releasing her hand. She glanced up at him, "No!" holding herself strong as she could. He shook his head slowly, "Tsk tsk Elsa, you should know not to lie. Fear is written all over your face." as he disappeared. She stumbled back slightly quickly glancing around the room trying to find him again.

Nothing. She saw nothing, but the shadows and darkness that filled the room. She jumped when she heard a scratching sound. On the walls she saw red markings begin to form. She felt the room growing darker and felt more helpless than before. She could only watch and listen as the scratching continued. Other noises occured through out the room as shadows began to mold into creatures of nightmares on the walls. She felt tears forming as the creatures became alive and were surrounding her. The only thing that snapped her attention back to the wall before was the scratching had stopped. There in red a message was left, '_**You will never escape me. Fear will take over you. Let it happen.**_' She felt her body back away from it slowly. She needed to wake up. She looked around but couldn't find anything except the fears that crept around her. She felt her body hyperventalate as the sounds of screams and death filled her ears.

She tried to block the sound out, but to no avail. It continued to torment her mind and thoughts and her body gave out as she collapsed to the floors screaming, "Make it stop! Please just make it all stop!" as tears flowed from her eyes. After agonizing minutes to what seemed like hours, it just stoped. She peered up and saw and heard nothing. Just the dead silence and her heavy ragid breathing. She looked for anything, but found nothing. She felt a bone chilling sensation that made her hair on the back of her neck stand up. Cold empty lips brushed by her ear whispering, "You will be mine for darkness will consume you my queen." She cried out when she felt his hand grasp her arms pinning her body against his.

The next things were a blur for her, she heard glass breaking. People shouting and curses were muttered. She felt a sudden jolt of pain. Her eyes fluttered open slightly, blurred from hitting her head? She glanced around seeing images of her study. Had she fallen from her chair? More voices. She felt her body moan from weakness that over powered her. "Jack, where is she?" she heard a female voice speak. She heard feet shuffling about, "She's here, looks like she collapsed on the floor." as she saw a pale figure hovering above her. She heard the door burst open and clanking metal, "You're majesty!" as she felt the cold metal against her limp form "You're going to be ok. Just hang tight." as she felt herself being lifted from the ground.

Seconds later she heard another loud noise and then comfort as she felt what she believed to be her bed. She heard another shout, "Fetch the physician at once." She cracked her eyes open trying to see more of what was going on. She was in her room and 3 men were standing guard. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them she saw another figured, no metal coverings. must be someone else. "She appears to be fine, just weak from over exhaustion. Just a small cut from the borken glass on her hand, nothing serious." "Thank you, men stand guard outside her room. Notify Princess Anna of the events. Now go." more clanking of the metal and then a door shutting.

She shifted her body in the bed before she heard the female voice from earlier "Ok everything seems to be clear of anything from him. How is she?" She heard some hussling about in her room and cold fingers to her neck, "Her pulse is slightly weak, but she appears to be fine other wise. You heard the physician, but then again mentally we won't know until she wakes up" She felt her body stir and fight to wake up. She felt hands hold her back to the bed, "Easy there-Whoa." She heard him gasp, "Jack what's wrong?" the female spoke., "I touched her, but how? Tooth, bring me the bottle." Through cracked eyes I could see a colorful blur handing something gold like to the other male. She watched the man open the small bottle, "Such a mystery you are to us. Rest now, you are safe." She didn't remember much after, just simple peace and relief as she drifted off to sleep.

**Ok so there we go with chapter 2. I had to get this going some more than just something so small that I had previously provided. So please review and tell me what you think. Post again soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh how I enjoy seeing your reviews and notices about my story updates :) Now I just hope I don't disappoint you guys and give you guys a great story. Well lets get chapter 3 going :)**

It was very bright and a pain in her right side of her head. She shuffled about before sitting herself up and looking around. She found herself in her bed and light was shining through her balcony. Besides the slight headache she was having, she felt rested. She slowly got out of her bed her bare feet touching the floor. She sat down at her vanity and glanced in the mirror, trying to recall what happened. She remembered being in her study, a rather dark nightmare that felt so real, followed by a lot of chaos and voices. Some she recognized, the other two she did not. She was unable to tell which was real and which was not, and doing so made her head throb even more. Pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose, she exhaled trying to rid of this headache. She got to her feet and went to change when she heard her door fly open and Anna bouncing in, "Elsa!"

Just as she turned to face her sister she felt her body embraced into a tight hug. She was unable to respond due to her arms pinned to her sides by Anna, "Anna what's going on?" She felt her body released. Anna looked up at her, "What do you mean what's going on, you have been passed out for 2 days. If anyone should be questioning anything, it's us." Elsa's eye widened, "Two days!?" as she felt herself become dizzy. Anna caught her, "Elsa, what happened to you?" as she helped her walk to her bed. Elsa sat down, "Anna I really don't remember. I was up early and went to work, then it's all blank from there." not wanting to stress her any further about her having another nightmare. Anna shook her head, "Well you gave the guards quite a scare, they heard a lot of commotion and when they went in your study they find you passed out on the floor and the window shattered. The guards were on high alert for anyone around the palace. No one was allowed in or out."

Elsa sighed, "I am sorry to have worried everyone, but I honestly don't know what happened. I couldn't tell you what was real and what wasn't." Anna nodded, "Well they figured you used your ice magic and it backfired or something, the room was covered in frost and this weird black sand." Elsa's breath hitched in the back of her throat at the mention of black sand, luckily Anna didn't notice. Anna hopped off the bed, "Well let us get you caught up with everything that's been going on and get you something to eat. Being two days I am sure you are famished." as she took her hands and tugged her off the bed. Elsa smiled, "Alright, but let me change into something other than the clothes I've been in for a while." as she walked behind her veil and pulled on a simple plan dress. She checked her hair in her mirror and ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it into a somewhat decent bun and followed her sister out the door.

As the two walked out, a shadow figure was peeking in through the windows hovering. "JACK! What are you doing snooping like that?" as Tooth swatted Jack on the head. Jack flinched, "Sorry, I was checking to see if our queen was awake. Turns out she is and heading off with her sister." Tooth rolled her eyes, "Regardless, it's not nice to snoop around like that, especially it being her room." she she hovered next to him. Jack smiled, "You're right, I am sorry. Have you heard anything from North?" Tooth shook her head, "Not since we last spoke with him. He just wants us to figure out why Pitch wants the queen so bad." Jack sighed, "It appears we must have our conversation with her majesty once she has come back to reality." Tooth rolled her eyes, "Well you were the one who gave her too much of Sandy's sand. You knocked her out big time." Jack smirked, "Yeah, well I didn't meant too, but hey she looks like she needed it. So it worked out in the end." as he grabbed his staff. He bounced off the balcony and was caught by the wind. Tooth followed her wings fluttering to keep up with him.

* * *

Elsa decided to take a walk outside for a bit of fresh air. Anna bounced alongside her and was still chatting away endlessly about Kristoff. Elsa smiled and commented every now and then when she could get a word in edge wise. "So yeah, I mean I wouldn't mind if he proposed, but just I can't take the suspense any longer. I mean when is this going to happen? If he does propose, should I say yes right away, give it some thought, I mean I do want to marry him, but what if I forget to speak and he thinks I am saying no. Then if I do say yes, what sort of cake will we have, what will I wear, who are we to invite, and what if-" "Anna!" Elsa shouted with a smile, Anna perking up, "Yes?" Elsa shook her head, "All of this will be answered in due time. If he does propose you already know your answer. As for the rest, it will come with time. No need to stress." Anna blushed, "You're right, I will have the answers in due time. OH I can't wait!" she shrieked. Elsa shook her head.

Anna sat down by the docks and Elsa followed, "I wonder if the bakery is open?" Elsa shook her head, "For you Anna, I am sure it is. You are one of their best customers." Anna smiled and bounced up, "That I am, I will catch you later. I'm going to see if they have one of my favorite desserts and will see if Kristoff is back from the mountains yet. Love you!" as she hugged Elsa tightly before skipping off. Elsa smiled and sighed. Today was a beautiful day, and she would have loved to stay out, but her duties as Queen called for her return. With that she made her way back to the castle. She was advised to rest a while before returning to her duties, but her stubbornness always won the arguments.

Once back inside the castle, she returned to her study. She glanced around the room, it had been cleaned up, but the window was still being repaired. She walked over to it running her fingers across the panels. A few memories flooded her mind, the glass breaking, two figures breaking through, "I didn't freeze this, someone broke through it." She blinked a few times and turned back to her desk. More memories flooded, she remembered falling from her chair and hitting her head on the floor. Black sand blowing from the wind in the room. Her head began to throb and she sat herself down, "What are you doing Elsa? Just let it go, it was all just a bad dream." as she shuffled through some of the papers on her desk. As she began to go through the papers where she left off, the hairs on the back of her back stood up.

Elsa glanced around the room suddenly having a bone chilling sensation run down her spine. She never was cold, so this bothered her. She raised a hand to brush a loose strand of hair from her face to feel something start to fall. She glanced down and gasped, black sand "N-no, this isn't real." She heard a scratching noise and turned around to see words on her walls, '_**Yes it is.**_' Elsa moved herself away from the wall and her desk, feeling more black sand as her feet moved accross the floor. She went to open the door, but it disintegrated the moment she touched it, black sand falling to the ground. She glanced back towards the balcony and walked faster towards it. She heard the voice whisper, "_There is no escaping me that way._"

Elsa stood out on the balcony, the only place she felt safe since there was light. She heard a shuffling sound, and turned to see the figure of her nightmare standing there staring. His demonic yellow eyes burning into her deep blue. She felt her body hit the stone wall of the edge of her balcony, "W-what do you want from me?" The man stood there smirking at her, "I want you my dear. Come back to me." holding out a hand for her. She shook her head, "No, I won't go with you." The man pulled back his hand, "Is that your final answer my queen?" She glared back at him, "Yes." "Very well then, I will have you one way or another." as black sand slowly emerged from him and acted like rope. She watched as it made its way towards her in a coiling manner. The man watched in amusement as she tried to find a way out.

Elsa shot her ice at it causing it to cease for the moment before it continued its seductive path. She shot another beam this time at him. He deflected it, "You should know better than that." he smirked as a rope snaked around one of her ankles. Elsa felt her body hit the floor as she struggled to break free from the rope. The more she struggled the tighter it got, "Let go of me!" He chuckled, "Scream all you want, no one will hear you."

"You want to bet on that!"

The man glared up at the voice who said that, "You again!" as he shot a demonic sand creature towards it. Elsa glanced up to see a young man floating in the air with a staff in his hand. His hair white as snow, his skin pale as hers. She watched as he deflected the sand creature easily and shot a strong beam of ice towards the man's way. She felt the sand rope release her and retreat back to its owner. "Jack Frost, you haven't seen the last of me yet." as the man disappeared into the shadows. Jack huffed, "Likewise Pitch." as he watched him cower away into the shadows. Elsa sat there on the floor unable to move, shock written all over her face. Jack smiled and held his staff along his shoulders. She glanced up at him, "Who are you?" Jack turned and faced her, "So you can see me?" he watched as she slowly nodded. He smiled as he approached her, "Well the name is Jack Frost. Bringer of fun and joy to the children of the world. May I ask your name?" as he held out his hand for her.

Elsa took his hand slowly, once firmly in his grip, she gasped at the coldness she felt "You're so cold?" He chuckled, "Well I am Jack Frost after all, I bring snow and frost as well." as he helped her to her feet. She fixed her dress before looking into his dark blue eyes, "How is this possible?" He shrugged, "Well it's a long story, perhaps for another time. I still don't know your name." She shook out of her daze, "I apologize, how rude of me. I am Queen Elsa of Arrendale." Jack smiled taking her hand into his placing his cold lips to her bare skin, "It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa." kissing it gently. She blushed, "Just Elsa is fine." Jack nodded, "Elsa it is. Well then, Elsa, is there a place where we can go besides here? I believe we have much to talk about." She nodded, "Of course, we can use my room." before she mentally sighed at herself, bringing a man she just met to her chambers. What were people to think.

Once they made their way to her room, she shut the door behind her, "We shouldn't be disturbed here." Jack floated in and glanced around, "Well this I have to say is better than the last time I was in here." She looked at him, "So I wasn't imagining things. You brought me here two nights ago." Jack shook his head, "No your guards managed that, once they left we attended to you. I do apologize, we gave you more sand than we intended." She was about to respond when a female voice popped out of nowhere, "Excuse me Jack, you were the one who poured it on her. Don't blame me for your recklessness." Elsa shrieked slightly as she saw a bright feathered woman burst in from the balcony. Jack perked up, "Way to go there Tooth, next time try not to scare her majesty." Tooth looked up, "Oh I am so sorry your majesty, wait she can see me?" looking at Elsa.

Elsa slowly nodded before she tried speaking, but felt her tongue unable to work. Jack laughed, "Elsa this is Toothiana, also known as Tooth. She's the tooth fairy." Tooth smiled and waved at her. Elsa sat down on the bed, "I must be dreaming. This is all too much." Jack knelt in front of her, "I am sorry, but this is all real." Elsa looked back at him, "So that other man, the dark one, I mean, he is-" "Also real. His name is Pitch Black, also known to many as the boogeyman. Why he is after you, we are trying to find out. That's why we are here." Elsa sat there fumbling with her hands, "Oh how I wish this wasn't happening. What did I do to deserve this?" Tooth hovered near her side, "I am sorry Queen Elsa, no one deserves Pitch's darkness, but us Guardians were put here to stop him." Elsa looked up, "The Guardians?" Jack perked up, "Yes, it's what we are. There are others, the Sandman, Sandy. North, also know as Santa Clause. Last, but not least, Bunnymund, or to you the Easter Bunny."

Elsa nodded, "Every known fairy tale I ready as a child, actually exists. How is this possible?" Tooth perked up, "The man in the moon, he chose us to protect the hopes and dreams of the children all over the world. It is always a risk, but well worth it." Elsa took a deep breath, "Ok then. So what do we do now? You said you were sent here to figure this out, what is the next step?" Jack glanced at Tooth before responding, "Well seeing as Pitch is after you and is definitely gotten stronger, we need to find out why then stop him." Elsa nodded, "Do you think it has something to do with my powers?" Jack and Tooth looked puzzled, "What powers?" Elsa smiled and held her hand out as a small glowing appeared followed my snow/ice.

**Ok so yeah this is short I apologize. I am still working with this story and making sure things happen but not rushed. Please review and let me know what you think. I will get more scary again, but I dont want to have a chapter always consisting of scariness, i like the suspense of letting it happen when it happens.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I dread typing stuff up that doesn't always have the drama, or some sort of action, its all the wonderful stuff that occurs around all that and I also find it boring, but it is a must. I cannot simply whip out a kidnapping, or something without like hey why is this happening lol. So I will try and keep things interesting as possible, I already have what I want to happen for the big scenes I guess you can say, BUT I have to get there first and lead up to it all. And yes this is a Jelsa fanfic so I will have that blossom once it gets there, again got to build up to it. So without further ado, here is chapter four.**

Elsa sat there on the bed staring at the both of them. She wasn't sure what to expect as far as reaction goes from two Guardians, but the awkward silence and stares were making her nervous. Jack glanced back at Tooth before speaking, "Wait, how is this even possible?" Tooth blunk a few times, "She cannot be a Guardian, or a chosen one, we would have known." Jack got to his feet, "Yeah, but how did we not know is what I want to know. Get a message to North, he is going to want to see this." Elsa watched in silence as Tooth fluttered off, she glanced back at Jack, "I'm sorry, showing you this was a bad idea. No one really likes it when I do." as she got to her feet and went towards her door.

Jack jumped after her before grasping her hand, "No, wait." feeling this tingling sensation when his hand touched hers. He was sure she felt it too since she pulled her hand back blindly examining it. Jack sighed, "It's not a bad thing, not at all. We just need to figure out why you have this and we never saw it." Elsa shrugged, "I was born like this. My parents weren't aware of it until one night when I was still very young." Jack sat down at the edge of her bed, "Now that sounds like a story I am willing to hear." Elsa nodded before walking back towards him, "Very well. I can tell you all that I can remember, or based on things I have read. My father insisted on keeping this hidden, but was written down for his own uses."

"Based on when they found out, I was about three or so, I had wandered around the palace like normal. My parents were busy doing their duty and the maids were attending me. Apparently I had wandered off long enough without notice. It was in the middle of winter, so no one was allowed outside, it was by far the worst we had, and when they were searching for me, they noticed the kitchen door was cracked open. My father sent guards to try and find me. The snow flurries were so bad, after many hours, they couldn't find me, couldn't see where they were going. Night time came and still no signs of where I had gone off. In the morning, my parents could only assume there was no way I would have survived this. The storm had lifted and my father again sent guards out to try and retrieve my body. After another hour or so, the guards notified my father they had found me. My mother was in agony as she was trying to remain calm, since she was with child at the time with my sister. My father had told my mother he would handle this, but the guards insisted that it wasn't necessary. They both were very confused as another guard was approaching with me holding his hand walking along side him. My parents looked at me with shock and immediately asked to fetch the physicians. Turns out I was perfectly fine, no harm had come to me."

Jack sat there in awe as he listened to the story, "So you were discovered that the cold didn't bother you? When did they find out about the powers?" Elsa nodded, "They found that out shortly after when I was playing in my room later that day. Snow was everywhere in the room and the windows were shut. They knew I couldn't reach them, nor would anyone personally open them without it being warm. They took me to see these ancient Trolls in the woods several hours from here. They confirmed that I was indeed special and had a gift. Ever since then I was taken and given special treatment. I was kept a secret for the longest time, and once I had an incident with my sister, I was locked away for everyone's protection."

Jack shook his head and rose to his feet in a huff, "That was horrible of them to do that. Why lock you away for that." Elsa grab his shoulders, "It's ok, they meant well. No matter now, it has already been done. I am free to do as I please, I rule the kingdom now." Jack glanced down at her, "It was still cruel of them, and anyone who was mean to you for being special." as he took her hands back into his. Elsa glanced up at him, falling into his dark blue eyes before she turned away blushing, "It's quite alright, I am fine now. I am very happy, besides the whole nightmare thing." Jack smirked, "Well that is where we come in and handle things."

A loud crash was heard from the roof causing both of them to jump away from the other. Elsa looked up with fright, "What on earth was that?" Jack laughed, "That would be North. Seems he got the message." Tooth fluttered in through the window, "Alright we're here. Let's get this figured out." The balcony door burst open with what appeared to be a giant rabbit stumbling in, a floating golden man, followed by a larger man with a white beard. Elsa watched with wide eyes as they came into the room. Jack chuckled, "It's ok Elsa, these are my friends I told you about." Elsa nodded, "I-I know, just wasn't expecting this. All my fairy tales I read are standing in my room." The rabbit, whom she assumed to be Bunny, finally regained his composure, "Ah mate you know I hate flying in your stupid sled." The larger gentleman laughed, "You get used to it my friend."

Jack approached, "Glad you guys can finally make it. What's the matter there Bunny, still get afraid of the heights." Bunny glared, "Shut up, I'm not afraid of heights. I'm afraid of his driving skills." North intervened, "That's enough you too. Now where is our dear Queen Elsa? Ah there you are, come here dear." as he motioned for her to come forth. Elsa slowly made her way towards him. He glanced her over, "She's definitely not one of us, but something is different about her. You said she has snow and ice powers Jack, like you?" Jack nodded, "Yeah, just told me her story before you guys crashed in." Elsa perked up, "I do hope the guards won't freak out again after hearing another chaotic crash." Bunny leaned against the wall, "Unlikely, no one can see or hear us unless they believe in us. Typically the children."

Jack changed the subject, "So what makes her so different North, why couldn't we have seen her?" North shrugged, "I'm not sure, could have something to do with Pitch. He could have done something to where we couldn't have seen her. But that is reason why we must protect her, he does want her for something." Elsa shuddered at the thought, she was indeed afraid of this man Pitch. North went and sat himself down on the chair, "Well we must think of plan to stop Pitch. When was the last time he was seen?" Jack spoke up, "Actually a while ago, he tried to take her with him by force from what I could see. He's definitely strong, but exactly how strong, he has yet to show us." North looked at Elsa, "Don't fear my child, I'm sure we will get this taken care of."

Elsa nodded, "Of course, I just don't wish to have to deal with-" just then her door opened and in bounced Anna. "Hello Elsa, I was just coming to check on you." as she glanced around the room. She spotted her sister in the middle as if in mid doing something, "Oh was I interrupting something?" Elsa swallowed hard, "Uh no, not really." Anna hopped onto her bed, "Ok, for a moment there I swore I heard you talking to yourself before coming in, thought someone was in here." Elsa folded her hands together, "No not at all, what can I do for you?" Jack sat in his corner laughing hysterically, Elsa glared at him, "Elsa are you ok? Why are you shooting daggers at your flower vase?" looking in Jack's direction. Elsa quickly regained her composure, "Oh no reason, just thought something was there."

Anna jumped off the bed, "Alright, well is it ok if I spend the evening with Kristoff? He's finally getting back and I would love to see him." Elsa nodded, "Of course, just let me know if he is staying in his apartment tonight." Anna squealed, "Oh THANK YOU! And of course, see you at dinner then?" Elsa nodded, "See you at dinner." as she watched her sister take off out the door with the door slamming shut. Elsa shot frost at Jack's direction, "Could you have made this anymore awkward for me." Jack dodged it barely, "What I just thought it was funny." Bunny laughed, "You think everything is funny, but what I thought was more funny was this girl here almost freezing your eyebrows off." North spoke, "Enough you two. Alright we will go ahead and make camp somewhere close by. Elsa do you know where a good place would be without interruptions?" She nodded, "You can use the west side of the palace, it isn't being used, and will make sure it is undisturbed."

North nodded, "Alright that settles it, Jack keep a closer watch on her, Tooth you will continue with me and the rest. So lets get settled and figure out our next move." and with that everyone was gone. Jack leaned against the wall, "So what is there to do around here?" Elsa shook her head, "I have duties that need my attention Jack, I have ignored them long enough. I will go and finish a few things, then we can walk the town if you like." Jack nodded and grabbed his staff, "Ok I guess that's not too boring." Elsa shook her head, "Unfortunately, it is the life I lead Jack, other than you rescuing me from the boogeyman when the time is needed." Jack smirked, "And I will always be there when that time is needed." She couldn't help but smile, "Thank you Jack."

* * *

Several hours passed and Elsa was still finishing up paperwork and setting up a few meetings that needed her attention before the winter months hit. Jack floated in the air i a reclined position, making frost shapes. Elsa sighed, "Jack, please I need to concentrate. I'm almost done." Jack sighed and rolled to his side glancing down at her, "You said that 2 hours ago. I'm bored." Elsa set her pen down, "Then go check around the palace then. Just don't freeze anything." Jack rolled his eyes, "No that's your job, but besides I can't leave you alone until we have things ready for Pitch." Elsa sighed and picked her pen up signing once more, "Fine. I'm done." as she got to her feet. Jack propped up and flew down to her level, "Finally! You need to have a bit more excitement in your life, and by that I mean fun." taking hold of her hand.

Elsa tugged back, "Jack what are you doing?" as she was being dragged towards the balcony. Jack brought her out onto the balcony and glanced back at her, "Do you trust me?" She looked at him carefully, "I think so?" unsure of her answer. He smirked, "Just take my hand, hold on tight." as he pulled her body close to his. She gasped, "Jack, what are you up to?" feeling his hand slip around her waist. Jack smiled, "Try not to scream too loudly." as he tightened his grip around her. She went to protest, but felt herself yelp when they no longer were on the balcony, but floating. She clung onto his shirt burying her face into his neck, "Jack, please bring me down now."

He chuckled rubbing his hand on her shoulder, "Elsa it's ok, hang tight." and with that he landed them just outside the palace gates. She still held on for dear life before she heard him speak, "Elsa, you can let go now. We are on the ground again." She slowly peeked out from where she buried her face and glanced around. She let out a sigh of relief before letting him go, "Don't do that to me without warning." Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry, next time will be better." "Next time?" she questioned. He just shook his head, "Come on, lets go do something to pass the time until dinner." She followed him as he floated through the village, "Where are we going?" He looked back at her, "Just a stroll through the woods. You are going to have some fun." saying with a smile. She just returned the smile and continued to follow him.

Once they were at the edge of town, Jack made his way down one of the trails. She looked up ahead, "Why this way?" as she continued to follow. He just shrugged, "It's the place I saw when I first arrived her and wanted to add a little touch to it." as he stopped several feet ahead. She glanced around, seeing a small open area and a pond. He looked back at her, "Now lets have some fun shall we?" as he shot some ice from his staff into the air causing it to snow around them. She watched in awe at his abilities, "Wow Jack, that is so incredible." as she caught several snowflakes in her hands. He smiled and mock bowed, "Why thank you your majesty, care to show me more of what you can do?" She nodded with a smile and made her way to the pond, stepping her foot out causing it to freeze with each step she took.

Jack applaud, "Not bad, what about this?" as he threw a snowball her direction. She turned just as it hit her in the chest, she stood there mouth open, "How rude sir." Jack just laughed before his eyes widened at a giant snow pile hovered above his head dropping on him. He glanced over to see her laughing, "Oh it is so on." as he dusted himself off and jumping into the wind snowball ready in hand. She shrieked and took off on the ice, "Hey that's cheating I can't fly." She heard him laugh, "You started it." as he threw his snowball at her. It hit her back as she turned and threw one at him back hitting him square in the face, "Wow that was cold." He went to throw another but she shielded it with ice from the ground, "Now who's cheating." he laughed. She smirked as she poked her head around it, "No idea what you are talking about my good sir." as she took off running again.

After an hour both were holding one last snowball each trying to take the other down. Jack huffed and puffed, "You are quite the challenge, how about we call it a draw then?" She smirked, "I believe that would be a good idea." as they both dropped their snowball to the ground. Both began to approach the other before Jack slipped on an ice patch, "Hey thought you said it was a tie?" laughing. She hovered above him looking down at him innocently, "Why Jack that wasn't me. You slipped on your own accord." smiling as she did so. He rolled his eye calling forth a gust of wind causing her to fall, only she fell ontop of him, "Oh whoops." he said smirking. She blushed feverishly, "Well this is awkward." he smiled and nodded, "Yeah that wasn't suppose to happen, but hey I can't complain." She playfully punched his chest, "Such like a man."

Jack felt her pull herself to her feet, "Hey I can't help it if a beautiful woman is throwing herself at me and my irresistable charm." as he got to his feet. Elsa rolled her eyes, "Come on, what charm do you have to win a girl over." she added playfully. He smirked, "Oh you have no idea." as he dusted himself off before helping her. He brushed the powdered snow from her hair before his finger brushed her cheek. He couldn't help but feel drawn to her. She cleared her throat, "We should head back, they are probably wondering where I am." He nodded, "Of course, so how about we give it a second go eh?" holding out his hand. She hesitated at first before taking it, "Ok."

With that, Jack took hold of her once again and took off. This time she didn't cry out, but took her a moment before she opened her eyes and glanced down. The site before her was incredible. She stared in awe at everything below her, "Jack this is beautiful." He nodded, "See, much better the second time around." as he made his way towards the palace. Once they reached her balcony they landed carefully, not to disturb anyone. She released her grip on Jack and made her way into her room, "I'll just change real quick, then I will meet you in the dining hall?" He nodded, "I will be outside your door, in case you need me." as he exited the room.

She walked into her closet and pulled off a dress from her wall. She yanked off her damp clothes and quickly changed into the other. She walked over to her vanity and began brushing her hair. She grabbed a tie and began lacing it through her bun and tucked a few strands behind her ears. She began to apply a small blush to freshen up when she felt a strange tickling to her shoulder. She glanced down and saw black sand, she looked up to see Pitch hovering over her. She went to scream, but his dark hand clamped over her mouth, "Ah ah ah, none of that." She whimpered behind his hand, she felt his other trace a strand of hair and tucked it back behind her ear, "I just want to make you a final offer. Come with me, or the nightmares will continue and I will force you to come. Those useless Guardian's cannot save you from me. They have no idea what they are getting themselves into."

She felt her body being pushed back against the wall, his body pinning hers. She felt afraid and couldn't call for Jack. She watched his face get closer to hers, his yellow eyes burning against her. She heard him inhale deeply, "You smell so intoxicating, your fear is just pooling off of your body. So what's it going to be?" as his lips met the flesh of her neck. She shuddered at the emptiness she felt when he was against her. She shot a beam of ice and broke the mirror to her vanity. Pitch glared at her releasing his hold, "That was a naughty thing my dear." as he back handed her to the floor causing her to cry out. A pounding on the door was heard followed by Jack's voice, "Elsa! Open the door."

Elsa went to crawl for the door but felt his sand ropes wrap around her legs once more, "Jack I can't!" More pounding was heard as he tried to break it down. Pitch dragged her towards him fighting off her ice blasts, "There is no use in fighting me. You will eventually come with me." as he grabbed her arms and yanked her up. Just then a colorful explosion occurred near them, "Hey mate, how about you and me tango for a bit." Pitch released her from his hold, "Ah the cavalry has arrived." as he watched Bunny and North enter the room. Jack froze the door and broke through and stood there with his staff in hand aimed at Pitch. He just laughed, "You all are fools. You have no idea what you are up against, just you wait." as he disappeared once more.

Elsa cowered on the floor as Jack crouched down and comforted her, "Hey it's ok. He's gone." North glanced down at them, "He is gone, we will do a sweep around the castle. Everyone is to remain on high alert tonight. Jack you stick close to her." Bunny sat himself upright, "This just seemed way to easy mate, I'm telling ya." North nodded, "Agreed, but we must not linger more on this. Just finish out the task at hand, check for anything out of ordinary." as they both made their way outside. Jack glanced down at Elsa and helped her to her feet, "You ok?" She nodded slowly reflecting on everything that just happened, "I feel so empty right now." He nodded, "Yeah, he can do that. Come on, let us get you to dinner." as he walked her out.

* * *

Dinner had come and gone. Elsa tried to remain in a happy mood to make sure her sister didn't question, but as she was walking towards her chambers for the night, Anna approached, "Elsa?" She turned to look at her, "Yes?" Anna fumbled with her fingers, "Are you really ok? You seemed so out of it at dinner tonight. Was it something I said?" Elsa sighed, "No it was nothing you did. I promise. I just have a lot of things I am dealing with right now." Anna sighed, "Elsa I wish you would just tell me, let me help you." Elsa shook her head, "I'm afraid there is nothing for you to do, nor would I wish to endure this on you. I will be fine." as she continued to her room.

Anna shouted, "No Elsa, please don't do this to me again. Don't shut me out again." Elsa froze where she stood. Jack hovered in front of her, "You need to tell someone Elsa, besides us. You need support that only she can provide." Elsa shook her head, "I can't do this to her." Anna looked at her confused, "Elsa what is going on? Please just tell me already." she begged. Elsa looked back, "Anna you would think I am crazy." She chuckled slightly, "Seriously, you are worried about that? I've seen and witness everything this past year, I don't think there is anymore that could surprise me Elsa."

Elsa glanced back at her, "I actually think it might." Anna crossed her arms, "Try me." she dared. Elsa sighed, "Ok. The nightmares I have been having are being caused by a man named Pitch, also known as the boogeyman. He apparently has plans with me we just don't know what." Anna popped "We?" in the conversation as she continued, "Yes we, I now have Jack Frost who is helping me along with a few others to stop him." as she sat there waiting for her sisters response. Anna sat there a moment and smiled, "Elsa seriously? I think you may be needing rest or something. Things like this don't just happen." Elsa sighed, "You just need to believe is all, and it will all make sense."

Anna went to speak as she saw frost creeping up the window, "Elsa what are you doing?" Elsa looked at the window, "That isn't me, I can't do that." Anna's eyes widened as a message was written, '_Just believe Anna.'_ She blunk a few times before she tried rubbing eyes, "E-Elsa who is that by the window?" She looked over and smiled, "That would be Jack Frost." Anna nodded slowly before responding lightly, "Oh." and with that she fainted. Elsa gasped, "Jack look what you did." as she rushed to her sisters side. Jack just shrugged, "How was I suppose to know she would faint?"

**Ok sucky way to end it, but I needed to end it for now. I felt it was a tad rushed through the whole Elsa and Anna thing, but would love to get her involved and helping as well. So please review and let me know what you think. I will post again soon when I can. I typically get on and just start typing when things come to me as far as ideas go and then once I get on a role I just end up typing my whole chapter just about. So yeah until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so my last chapter was surprisingly long lol Whenever I'm in my groove, I never know what is going to happen. Well anywho on with Chapter Five, and for the record I do not own these characters.**

After a lot of stressing and huffing about, Jack managed to carry Anna back to her chambers, with Elsa in tow keeping a look out for anyone who may see them. She really didn't want to have to answer any questions as to why Anna was floating in mid air. Luckily the journey was quick and somewhat painless, well maybe not for Anna's sake. Elsa shut the door as Jack set her down on the bed, "Well that went well." Elsa glared at him, "Went well? You made my sister faint, then knocked her into a suit of armor along the way. I don't think that went as well as you thought." He just shrugged, "Hey, not really my specialty carrying around unconscious girls all the time." Elsa just rolled her eyes and fetched a cloth and went and got it soaked in some water from her sisters bath.

She sat down at her side and placed the cool cloth to her forehead. Jack leaned against the post, "So, how long do you think she's gonna stay like that?" Elsa shrugged, "I have no idea, never knew her to be a fainter." Anna began to stir before her bright blue eyes opened, "Oh, hey Elsa, I had the weirdest dream. You were in it, then Jack Frost showed up." Elsa sighed, "About that-" Anna glanced over to where Jack was standing, her eyes got big, "Oh my! I wasn't dreaming." as she lept out of bed. Elsa went to protest, but was pushed to the side as Anna approached Jack eying him, "How are you real?" as she poked his arm.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Uh because the Man in the Moon made it so?" Anna tilted her head to the side, "Huh, I thought he'd be older." He laughed, "Well technically I am 300 years old, give or take a year." Anna just smiled poking his arm again, "Weird." Jack pushed her finger to the side when she attempted a third poke, "Ok I think we've established I am real, enough with the poking already." Elsa shook her head, "Honestly, you two are acting like children over this." Jack raised an eyebrow at her, "Well you didn't necessarily take it any better, well minus you not fainting, or the poking." Anna glanced back and forth between the two of them, "So why exactly is he here again?" Elsa sighed, "The nightmares I have been having recently, are caused by Pitch Black, who apparently wants me for some reason. Why, we haven't figured that part out yet. Perhaps my powers is the reason, but nothing proves it."

Anna slumped back down on her bed, "So early this week, when you were found passed out in your study, what really happened Elsa?" feeling a bit hurt by finding the truth this way. Elsa looked down ashamed, "I was working, the next was a nightmare, then it goes blank. Jack and another Guardian fought him off, which explains the broken window. I only know the rest because Jack filled me in." Jack nodded, "It's true, we found Pitch, the boogeyman, trying to scare your sister into submission it seemed and we took care of the problem. Well for the time being anyways." Anna took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Ok, so now what?" Elsa glanced back up, "We stop him. I refuse to be apart of whatever he has planned."

Anna perked up, "Well duh, I know that, but what's the plan?" looking back to Jack. He shrugged, "Me and the other Guardians are working on that as we speak." Anna looked puzzled, "Other Guardians?" Jack nodded, "Yup, there is North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund. To you they would be Santa Clause, Toothfairy, Sandman, and the Easter Bunny." Anna jumped up, "Are you serious! Oh my gosh, I have to meet them. Where are they?" Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulders, "In due time sister, but first, how is your head, you landed pretty hard earlier." chuckling to herself. Anna felt for a sign, felt a slight bump, "Eh nothing I can't handle. I do have a hard head after all." Elsa smiled and shook her head, "Well that you do. That much has never changed over the years."

* * *

Later on Anna bounced off to find Kristoff, after being warned not to completely tell him everything just yet. Also mentioned not to bother the other Guardians until it was time. Elsa decided to take Jack on a tour of the town and the surroundings of the palace to help him and the others make out possible escape routes. Jack perked up, "Too bad we don't have a safe haven for you to run to in case things get too bad here." Elsa glanced up at him, "You really think it could end up that bad?" Jack shrugged, "One can never second guess Pitch and his abilities, especially now. He has gotten stronger, but remember we really have no idea of just how strong yet. I am sure he is planning something, just we have to be ready for anything."

Elsa bit her lip, "There must be a way I can protect my kingdom, my sister and everyone I care about. They didn't ask for any of this, this is all my fault." Jack halted mid air before he landed in front of her causing her to jump when she nearly walked into him. Jack glanced down at her, "Hey, this is not your fault ok? This is Pitch's doing here, unfortunately he just happens to be wanting something to do with you. As for everything else, we will keep them safe doing what we do best." Elsa looked down at the ground, "How can I protect the things I care about most, when I am the problem?" Jack sighed, "Elsa look at me?" She just shook her head. Jack took her chin in his hand tilting it up, but her eyes remained elsewhere, "Elsa!" speaking more firmly. She looked up, "That's more like it. You are not the problem. You must be strong, that is what you can do for everything you care so much about. You back down like this, Pitch will have the upper hand over you. You cannot allow him that satisfaction."

She nodded, "Okay. I will try." Jack smiled, "Now that's the queen I know. Now again, lets get ourselves ready, do you know of a place that might be safe?" She nodded, "Well there is the one place in the North Mountain. That was where I ran last summer from my troubles." Jack smirked, "So what good is up in that mountain?" Elsa smiled, "I built an ice palace when I was finally able to really play with my powers." Jack gave his mischievous grin, "I would so love to see this place." holding his hand out for her. Elsa sighed before taking it, "Alright, but we must be quick. I have to get back to handling a few meetings before the day is over." Jack nodded, "But of course." as he brought her close to his side, his hand snaking around her waist. Elsa knew to hang on tight after his grip was in place. The moment she did, they were off.

The wind carried them up into the mountains, instead of taking hours, it was a matter of minutes it seemed. Jack held his grip on her, while Elsa gripped onto his hoodie face close to his. Jack glanced down at her smiling face, his lips pressed to her ears, "You know, I could definitely get used to this." He smirked as he watched her face turn red and averting her eyes away from his gaze. Elsa looked ahead, "Just up there, tucked away in the side." Jack spotted it up ahead and made their landing just at the bottom of the staircase. Once they landed, Elsa released him and adjusted her dress slightly. Jack glanced up in awe, "Wow! This is incredible." as he made his way towards the stairs. As his hand touched the rails, a mountain pile of snow erupted into a monstrous looking snowman.

Jack backed off quickly, the snowman shouting, "No intruders welcome!" as it swung its fist in his direction. Elsa glanced up and jumped in between, "No! Marshmallow, he's a friend. It's ok." holding her hands up. The giant snowman relaxed, "Mama back!" Jack raised an eyebrow, "Mama?" Elsa glanced back at him, "Of course, I did create him after all. I do apologize, he does have a slight temper." as she glanced back at Marshmallow, "Now say you're sorry." It kicked the snow on the ground, "Sorry." Jack smirked, "Apology excepted big man." He growled back at Jack, Elsa intervened, "Alright that's enough! Both of you knock it off." Both Jack and Marshmallow apologized, "Sorry." Elsa just rolled her eyes, "Ok, Marshmallow you go and play for a while, I will be inside with Jack. Be good mister." Marshmallow nodded, "Yes mama." and with that he walked away.

Jack smirked, "Slight temper eh?" She glared back at him, "Only when people like you are mean to him." as she made her way up the steps. Jack floated behind her, "How was I mean?" Elsa rolled her eyes, "You called him a name he found offensive." Jack sighed, "Ugh, fine. If you say so." Elsa smirked, "He did say so." as she opened the doors to the palace. Jack followed her in and was in complete awe as he looked around, "You are quite the talent Elsa. This is beyond incredible." Elsa blushed, "Thank you. Do you think this could work?" Jack glanced around, "Perhaps, but if you made this from running away, it was due to a fear, fear is what Pitch feeds off of, therefore he could know about this place." Elsa sighed, "Unless we go somewhere else and I do this again, would that make a difference?" Jack shrugged, "It might work, yes." as he traced his fingers along the fountain in the center of the room.

Elsa just watched him, "Well we should probably head back soon. Who knows what kind of disaster Anna is causing everyone. Not to mention the people that are waiting on me today." Jack nodded, "But of course, lets get you back. Hop on." Elsa approached, "Jack I cannot do that in a dress." Jack stood back upright, "Right, well then I guess I will just carry you this way instead." as he scooped her up bridal style receiving a yelp of surprise from her. Elsa blushed, "Jack I swear I will become a cherry if you keep doing things to me like this." Jack laughed, "You would make a very cute cherry. Besides the other way was getting difficult, it's a tad windier up this way than it is down in Arrendale." as he kicked open the doors. He tightened his grip and lept up into the wind.

* * *

After their return, Elsa and Jack found Anna among the other Guardians. They were surprised by her presence and the fact that she saw all of them, but after several exploding colorful eggs, they managed to get her out. Bunny muttered a few choice words to Jack, but was ignored all the same by him. Elsa walked Anna back inside the main palace, "Anna, you can't disturb them, they are very busy." Anna shrugged, "I'm sorry Elsa, I was just curious was all. I promise I won't bug them again." as she batted her pouty eyes at her. Elsa sighed, "It's ok Anna, just go hang with Kristoff for a while. I will come to you when we have more." Anna nodded and headed off outside. Jack laughed, Elsa shot a look back at him, "What?" He just shrugged, "Oh nothing, just the fact that she totally has you wrapped around her fingers."

Elsa shook her head, "She does not." He gave her the oh please look, "Seriously? You totally just let her off the hook there. I know Bunny is going to give me a headache for it later for sure." Elsa smiled and sighed, "Well it is very hard to say no to her, especially after all the years I put her through. I just don't think I could disappoint her again." Jack nudged her shoulder with his, "Hey it's not a bad thing. Let's just go and get your boring things out of the way, then we can go and have more fun." Elsa nodded, "Ok Jack." feeling much better than she was before. She made her way down the hall to the throne room with Jack in tow, she glanced back at him, "Just try not to interrupt. I have to finalize an agreement with surrounding areas on a few trades before the winter months hit." Jack looked back at her innocent like, "Why would you think such a thing? I am so hurt Elsa." She rolled her eyes, "Jack I am serious." Jack nodded, "I'm sorry Elsa, I'll behave."

She entered the room, as the others who were already in there arised and bowed slightly, "Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arrendale." She made her way to her throne and turned to face them, "Please do be seated. I apologize for my late arrival. Let us begin." as she sat down. A man approached bowing before handing her a document, "Your majesty, all has been written based on our last meeting about the final trades and goods we are both in agreement upon." She took the document and unrolled the parchment, "Thank you." as she read through it. Jack hovered above her throne trying to get comfortable. She nodded, "Of course, everything looks perfect here." as she placed it to the side table and made her signature. Once completed she handed it back to the gentlemen. "Are there any other matters that need to be discussed?"

Several men stood up and made their ways towards her in single file. She nodded and began her tasks at hand. Jack rolled his eyes, "This is going to take a while." as he reclined himself and placed his hands behind his head. Several hours rolled by and Jack rolled onto his side glancing down at them. Rolling his eyes, "Does this ever end." as he landed next to her. She carefully shot a glance his way. He held his hands up defensively, "Apologies, but seriously though, he's been talking on and on about that same thing." Elsa rolled her eyes, the man looked up, "Apologies your majesty, have I offended you?" Elsa sat up straighter, "Apologies minister, you said nothing offensive, please continue."

The man nodded, "Of course your majesty. As stated by many of your council, we see it best that you find a King to rule by your side. As your father's personal adviser, he would have wanted you to do so in due time. An heir will be required from you, if not then your sister will be entitled Queen and the same will be asked of her." Elsa nodded, "I understand the councils concern, and I believe in due time, that could occur. As of now, I see no real reason to rush the matter. I have seen what that sort of thing can do to a country if things are done in force." The minister bowed, "I did not mean to offend your majesty. It was a matter needing to be discussed." Elsa nodded, "I understand, please no need to apologize. I only wish to be happy with the arrangement when it does arise, if not, then as your council has advised me, I will step down if that is what you wish. If there are no other matters to be discussed, then I shall dismiss you all. Thank you." as she rose to her feet. Everyone stood and bowed as she walked out.

Jack quickly followed her out the doors, "Well that was rude of them." Elsa shook her head, "Jack please not now." as she made her way to her chambers. Jack followed her, "Look Elsa I'm sorry, I didn't mean to comment like that." Elsa opened her doors before dropping onto her bed and rolling onto her back sighing. Jack leaned against the banister of her bed, "I just wish this was not added to the list of stressful things." Jack shrugged, "It is all in how you handle it. Just do not let it bug you. And forget them for a moment, who says you have to marry?" Elsa shook her head, "It is law that goes way back to traditional times. A woman is not always meant to lead on her own for long. An heir is also required if we desire to keep the kingdom in our ancestry name. It hasn't been broken in centuries, and the kingdom would be devastated if things change like that."

Jack rolled his eyes, "You are the queen, make the rules, change them if you want, you have that power." crossing his arms. Elsa propped up on her elbows, "I never said I was against such traditions Jack. I would like to marry, and have kids of my own, just I am not ready yet. Not to mention, I have no experience with the whole courting business." Jack raised an eyebrow, "Come on, a beautiful woman like you, and not one man has offered himself over to you?" Elsa blushed a darker shade than he has ever seen so far as she turned her face away, "N-no. I'm afraid not. I feel as though they fear me." Jack got up and sat down next to her, "And why would anyone fear you?" Elsa shrugged, "Because of what I am capable of, don't you see that?" Jack took her chin in his hand making her look at him again, "I don't see what you are referring to. I Any man would be considered a fool to not have a chance with you."

Elsa looked back into his eyes, "Jack, you flatter me too much." Jack leaned slightly closer, "No such thing as too much with you." Elsa felt his cold breath brush her lips, sending chills up her spine. Butterflies dance around in the pit of her stomach, "A-and what of you Jack?" He smiled faintly, "I guess I'd be a fool if I didn't try." as he slowly leaned closer. Her scent entrancing him, he had to get closer. Elsa felt her heart ready to burst from her chest, he was so close. She wanted to, needed to feel this for once in her life she thought. Jack obviously felt the same, but the gap remained, both afraid to budge.

The wind blew the door open, causing them both to jump apart. Tooth fluttered in, "Hey Jack, North sent me to fetch you. We have to get you filled in on the plan, and then-Oh my am I interrupting?" Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "No Tooth all good. Where's North at?" Elsa fumbled with her hands trying to not show her embarrassment. Tooth shrugged, "He's just outside, Sandy is also with him. Me and Bunny have to head off and gather a few things before hand, but shouldn't take too long." Jack jumped to his feet, "Alright, Elsa I'll be right back, just hang tight." She nodded, "No problem, I will just go grab a bite to eat since I missed dinner from the meetings. I will see you shortly." Jack nodded, "Alright, just be safe until I return."

Tooth perked up, "I will escort her Jack before I head out." he nodded before hopping off the balcony. Elsa got to her feet, "Alright, well lets go so I can let you get back to what you need to accomplish." Tooth nodded, "All is well Queen Elsa, no rush intended. Best to keep you safe until then." Elsa smiled, "Please just call me Elsa Tooth, it's the least I can do." Tooth smiled, "Of course Elsa." as they both headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

Tooth fluttered around her as they arrived in the kitchen, "Looks like the cooks have retired, but leftovers as usual set aside for myself in case I can't make the actual dinner" as she grabbed a plate filled with different cheeses and meats. Tooth nodded, "I take it this sort of things happens often enough that they know to prepare ahead of time." Elsa nodded sadly, "Unfortunately it is the duty of a royal, it comes with the title." Tooth nodded, "Well you do a superb job at it." Elsa smiled, "Thank you. Could I ask you a question though?" She nodded, "Of course, I will do my best for you." "What is the story with Jack? He seems so carefree, but can be very down to business when the time comes."

Tooth smiled, "Oh that's just Jack for you, he is the bringer of fun, it's his center. It's what makes us Guardians special so to speak. I will leave Jack to tell the rest of his own story, but he was a great help in defeating Pitch last time. Took him a while, but he has matured much since then, but still knows how to be good old Jack Frost." Elsa smiled, "I definitely see that, I also sense that he is lonely, do you know why by chance?" Tooth shrugged, "At times I sense that as well, but I cannot for sure say why. Just another mystery to him." Elsa nodded, " Thank you Tooth. I shall not keep you much longer, I am satisfied and I will retire to my room." Tooth nodded, "Ok then." as she followed her back to the room. Once Elsa was back inside, Tooth hopped at the balcony, "Well Jack and North are right below you, so no worries there. They will be here faster than you know it if something were to go wrong. Sleep well Elsa." Elsa returned the smile, "Good night Tooth." and with that Tooth fluttered off.

Elsa went back to her closet and grabbed herself a nightgown. She went behind her veil and removed her dress and shoes and slipped the material over her head. She laced up the front of her bodice and began taking out her bun. She grabbed her brush and pulled through some of the tangles before she braided it off to the side. She turned to climb into her bed to be met with sparkling snowflakes. They fluttered around her and glanced in awe as the patterns swirled and changed around her. She glanced up to see Jack leaned against the door of her balcony smiling, "Thought you wouldn't ever return." Elsa returned the smile, "I'm sorry to have worried you, I was just chatting with Tooth." Jack looked curiously at her, "Oh, what about?"

Elsa shrugged, "Just a few things really. Just something about you." she fumbled with her fingers slightly. Jack got up from the door and slowly made his way towards her, "Oh really? And what about me did you ask?" smiling at her. Elsa stuttered slightly, "Just curious about something." watching him every step he made towards her. Jack perked his chin up, "Mmhm, interesting." She nodded shyly, "Why do you say it like that?" Jack smirked, "Just curious why you asked her and not me. So," as he was just a few feet from her, "what was it you wanted to know?" She fumbled again nervously, "J-just why you seem lonely." He paused, "Well, that is an interesting topic. Why do you think that?" Elsa thought a moment, "I sense it sometimes when you are around me. You seem very happy, but every now and then it hits me. Like I feel it."

Jack glanced at her as he closed the gap between them, Elsa glanced up at him, "You feel me?" She nodded, "Y-yes. Sometimes." He smiled, "Interesting. Cannot say I have heard that before." as he could feel her body tremble slightly. She swallowed slowly, "I'm sorry, I over stepped my place." as she backed up from him. He stepped back closer, "Don't be. I just never had someone figure out something like this before." as his fingers tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed, "Jack, stop making me feel this way." hating for blushing all the time anymore it seemed. Jack smirked, "Make you feel like what?" as he felt himself come closer causing her to move back more. Elsa rolled her eyes, "You know what."

Jack smirked as she kept backing away from him and he moving closer, "Why I have no idea what you are talking about, perhaps you can help me sense it too." She went to respond, but gasped when she felt her body connect to a wall behind her. He chuckled as he placed his hands on either side of her, "I think I can sense what you are feeling right now." She avoided his stare, "Jack, I just wanted to understand you better. That was all" She felt his face close to hers, his lips to her ears, "I am lonely Elsa, 300 years can do that to a person. Until now." as he glanced back at her. She slowly turned to face him, "Until now?" He nodded, "Yes. I refuse to play the fool." She looked straight into his eyes and dared herself to utter the words, "Then don't-" as his lips crashed down on hers.

Elsa gasped slightly at the touch that was there then wasn't. She looked back up at him and he stared back at her not sure if he should do it again. She bit her lip slightly before she leaned back again for another taste of this. Jack felt her lips back to his before he pushed himself forward against her. His hand slipping up into the crook her her neck, the other tugging at her waist to pull her closer to him. She responded with her arms wrapping around his neck. Jack felt a hunger inside him he needed to satisfy, taking her hands pinning them above her head pressing himself closer. Elsa gasped at the sudden change and melted into his embrace. She felt his lips caressing hers before they trailed along her jaw and along her exposed neck. She felt her breathing grow heavier and her heart racing. For the first time in forever for both, they never felt so much not alone anymore.

Both parted gasping for air. Elsa slowly reopened her eyes glancing up at him, Jack placed a kiss to her forehead, before smiling down at her, "I can't say I was disappointed with that." Elsa blushed again turning her face away, "Likewise." as she felt her hands released. Jack stepped back to give her some space, "Come on, lets get you to bed. Been a long day. Tomorrow, we will go over everything." as he took her hand and led her to the bed. she crawled in and pulled her covers around her waist. Jack sat down on the bed, "No worries tonight Elsa, I will watch over you tonight. Sleep well." She nodded and rolled onto her side with a smile, "Thank you Jack." as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Ok there we go with Chapter 5. I had to get something going with these two and I now feel better that I have got it started. So please review, let me know what you think. I once again got in my writing groove, and boom 3 hours later here we have it lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright everyone its time for chapter 6 already! I am enjoying how this is coming together, I am also happy to see the reviews I have received, it makes me very happy that you are enjoying it. I am also happy to see how many favorites and watch list my story was added to, makes me want to please you guys oh so much more. In one of the coments I was asked perhaps revealing Pitch's plan, I do intend to get that on the way, I am definitely enjoying his toying and playing around, don't worry I will get to it, perhaps this chapter or into the next. He does have a plan I am just trying the whole big thing happening, but have to build up to it. So without further ado, here we go. And for the record, I do not own these characters.**

The next morning came almost in an instant it seemed, but Elsa woke up feeling much different compared to many others. She got up and stretched and glanced around the room seeing Jack was elsewhere. She got out of bed and made her way into her bath room. She glanced in her mirror unable to contain the smile she had on her lips. Last night was one of the most exciting nights she has had, and in a good way. She brushed her fingers against her lips remembering how Jack's were on hers, how right it all felt for her. She let out a content sigh before she began to run the water to her bath. She removed her night gown from her body before stepping tossing it to the side. Once the water was high enough she shut off the water and stepped in.

She felt the cool water flush over her skin and she sank in deeper relaxing and letting everything go. She took her braid out from the night before and tossed the band that held it together aside before she submerged herself completely. She sat there a few seconds before surfacing brushing back her loose strands of hair from her face. She felt rested and ready for the day ahead, according to Jack they were going to discuss what their future plans were, perhaps maybe even help her defend herself better against Pitch. She shuddered at the thought, but it was inevitable, she would eventually have to face the man, or whatever he was, sooner or later.

"Elsa?"

She jumped at the sudden call to her name, but Jack would be wondering where she was, "I'm in here, I will be out momentarily." She heard him by the door, "No worries, North is ready for us whenever you are ready." She nodded to herself, "Alright sounds good. I won't be long, I will meet you down there after this." "No rush, I will have Tooth stand by in case you need anything, don't believe I will be much aid to you like this." as he made his way from the door. Elsa felt flushed once again, that was the last thing she needed was him seeing her like this. She mentally slapped herself, "Don't be so forward Elsa, not lady like at all." as she sank herself back into the water to cool herself off from the heated thought.

She adjusted in the water still feeling slightly warm, she glanced around puzzled. She sighed and stepped up to get out. She grabbed herself a towel and began to dry herself off then her hair. She wrapped the towel around her and went to leave, but peeked out before completely stepping out. She went behind her veil and slipped on some clothes she thought might help today; a simple fitted top and a pair of pants. She heard the door to the balcony swish open and the fluttering of Tooth's wings. She stepped out as Tooth sat down, "Oh I'm sorry, Jack mentioned you were occupied to where he was of no help." smiling at her.

Elsa returned the smile, "I figure may as well not waste time, wasn't sure what to wear for today. Jack mentioned it would be a long one perhaps so I prepared." as she sat down and pulled out some boots and yanked them on. Tooth nodded, "North mentioned he wants to have you get more trained with your magic, so you can protect yourself in case something goes wrong." trying not to worry her. Elsa nodded, "Of course, I guess having more control over my own abilities isn't a bad thing." as she finished lacing up the last boot and got to her feet, "Well let's not keep them waiting too much longer. I will inform Anna of her tasks today so I can be with you for a while. I will be down shortly." Tooth nodded and fluttered back off the balcony.

Elsa made her way down to her sisters room, she knocked and heard muffled noises from inside, "Anna?" Nothing. She knocked again this time louder, "Anna!" she heard a thud before she heard her sister respond, "Yes, who is it?" Elsa shook her head, that girl was always a heavy sleeper, "Anna it's me, are you almost ready?" knowing perfectly well she was still in bed. Anna mumbled back, "Oh yes of course, I've been up for hours-YES! I'm up, I am totally up and ready for the day." she yawned. Elsa chuckled to herself, "Be sure to have yourself completely ready for the meeting with the duke today. I shall see you later." More loud thuds were heard before Anna popped open the door fixing her hair, "Of course! Let me know how today-" she paused, "goes? Elsa what's wrong, somethings up, you seem different."

Elsa shook her head, "Anna I have no idea what you are talking about, now I have to get to the Guardians, they are waiting for me." Anna glanced at her examining her face, "Hmm, there is definitely something different about you." Elsa rolled her eyes, "Anna you are imagining things, now the meeting will be in an hour, be there on time please." as she went towards the stairs. Anna shouted, "Oh my, you've been kissed!" she squealed clapping her hands. Elsa froze a moment before continuing, "I will see you later Anna." Anna bounced around, "Oh you are so busted! I will get details." shouting even louder.

Elsa quickly made her way down the stairs to get outside, blushing even more so. She could never hid anything from Anna, she just thought she could have lasted longer than she had. She found herself passing through the doors and making her way to the west side. Up ahead she saw Jack talking with North. She made her way there, "Good morning, apologies for the wait. Anna took longer than expected." Jack smiled up at her, "No worries, just discussing a few things." Elsa nodded, "So what is the plan?" North beamed at her, "We get you trained. Jack will help you with your abilities more. Unfortunately I am in need to return to the work shop for a few, must have things ready in only a short time for Christmas. No worried though, Jack, Tooth, and Bunny will stay here and help out, but they may come and go due to their responsibilities. Sandy will be back and forth between here and everywhere else that requires his sand."

Elsa nodded, she wouldn't be completely left without someone here, "Ok, when should we start this training?" Jack stood up, "Now's good as any. Got a particular safe area we can go to?" She nodded, "We could go about four miles east of here, there is a large open field that is empty." Jack smiled, "Alright, well lets get going." as he crouched down. She had no problems with rejecting this proposal since she was not in a dress this round. She climbed on his back and felt him grasp her thighs slightly before glancing at North, "I will have her trained in no time." as he lept up into the wind. She couldn't help but squeal at the thrill it brought her when he did this.

Four miles on foot would have taken them hours to get there, but Jack got them there in minutes. He landed them safely on the ground before letting her go. Elsa hopped off and looked at Jack, "So what shall I learn today?" Jack turned to face her, "Well first things first my queen," as he cupped her face in his hands placing a light kiss to her lips, "I would like to have done that again." Elsa felt his lips a brief moment then looked at him surprised, "Ok." Jack smirked, "And now, we can train." holding his staff in hand. He stepped back, "I need to see fully what you are capable of, then we can go from there. Give it everything you've got when you use your powers, but please do not be afraid, you cannot hurt me."

Elsa nodded, her mind was confused slightly, going from one extreme to the next. She glanced over at Jack where he stood ready for whatever she was going to swing at him. She took a deep breath and let it out, as she did, she shot out a beam of ice at him. Jack blocked it easily, "Ok, I've seen you do that, unfortunately this wasn't as strong as last time. Don't hold back, let it go." Elsa sighed, she felt her power surge through her hands once more, this time she was able to shoot out an icicle. Jack yet again dodged it, "That was better, but I need you to give more. Stop concealing this and do it." Elsa felt her face flush, "I'm trying, it's not like I have control of how it really comes out." as she shot a patch of ice spreading fast on the ground.

Jack watched it envelope the ground beneath him, he hovered above it. He watched as she then brought ice from the ground up in a sheer towering form. Jack curiously began to test the waters with her, "Is this really the best you can do." Elsa glared at him, "No!" she huffed at him. Jack smirked at her, "Are you sure about that?" mocking her some, "I don't think pretty little ice statues and small icicles will stop Pitch from getting you." Elsa felt her body shake slightly, "Stop it Jack! I'm trying." Jack teased back, "I guess you are unable to protect Anna from him, unless you surround her with ice in a sealed room."

Elsa shouted, "I said STOP!" as she shot a wave of ice shears his direction. Jack had to move quickly, "Oh got to be faster than that Elsa!" trying to keep her going. Elsa swung her hand bring up an ice shield blocking his path one way, then another for his second path, she brought a strong gust of frosty wind knocking him off balance. She shot again this time a a spiked boulder rushing towards him. Jack immediately got to his feet fighting back with his powers, but hers were stronger. Jack gritted his teeth fighting back her strength of magic with his own, "Well done Elsa!" and just like that, it all stopped. Jack lept up over the boulder and landed in front of her.

Elsa just stared at her hands as if they were cursed and the look of shock, "I-I'm-" Jack looked at her, "Elsa?" He then felt her body pressed against his her arms clinging to his hoodie, "Oh Jack, I'm sorry." as she buried her face into his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her, "Hey it's ok. I just needed to see something. You didn't hurt me, nor can you." as his hands rubbed her back gently. Elsa sighed before backing away, "That scares me when I do something like that." Jack shrugged, "Don't fear it, just embrace it. You are strong Elsa, very strong. You just need to learn to control it better. Your powers seem to be controlled by your emotions, that is not something to tamper with lightly." Elsa nodded, "I have noticed that in the past. It is why I hid it for so long."

Jack sighed, "You don't need to hide it, you just need to control it better with your emotions so it can be used to your advantage. You can be very powerful Elsa, but not in the monstrous way you are thinking." Elsa averted her eyes from his, "It's just hard to think that I can do this without it becoming out of control." Jack sighed, "And that Elsa is where it could very well be your downfall if you allow that to happen." not wanting to say it like that, but she had to know the truth. She nodded, "I know." looking back up at him. Jack looked at her seriously, "Do you want that to happen?" Elsa shook her head, "No!" Jack smiled, "Then don't let it, you have the capability, and I will help you along the way." She sighed, "How, Jack?" He smiled taking her hand, "By channeling your emotions, the right emotions, with your powers. Once you have a system that works to get what you just did, without you afraid or angry, you will have it under the control you are hoping for." Elsa couldn't help but smile, she believed him.

* * *

Hours later, they returned back to the Palace. Elsa was completely exhausted from today's events, but things did progress for her. Work was still needing to be done, but Jack said in just a few short weeks, she will be much more improved by then. She only hoped they had that time. Jack had gone off to inform the others of how things went and to further discuss matters at hand. Elsa went to find Anna, which wasn't hard. She found her in the kitchen eating chocolate, "Anna, how did today go?" Anna hopped off the counter, "Everything went well. The duke was pleased with the goods received and after we received his end of the deal, everyone was satisfied. Mentioned he will return once the snows have come and gone." Elsa smiled, "Thank you Anna, I'm really glad it all went well." yawning slightly.

Anna smiled, "You looked worn out, what did you do today?" Elsa smiled, "Oh just trained up on my powers. I have found a way that works well, but still need to work on it more." Anna grinned, "So any more secret make out sessions, the woods is always a nice place." Elsa's eyes went wide before her face turned red, "Anna!" "Oh don't deny it, I know you kissed him. What was is like? How was it for you? I want details!" she pleaded. Elsa shook her head, "It was-nice." Anna raised an eyebrow, "Just nice?" "What do I have to compare it to? Yes it felt nice, it felt right, cold, but warm." she smiled at the feeling she felt during. Anna grinned, "Oh Elsa I am so happy for you, you found someone finally."

Elsa smiled, "I guess I have, but it was just a kiss Anna, nothing more. Besides I can't base anything off just something simple as this." Anna rolled her eyes, "Elsa believe what you want, obviously there is a little spark there, I say light it more and see what happens. You never know what might happen." Elsa nodded, "We shall see Anna, after all he's not human like you and I. I don't want to get my hopes up. Not to mention what were are currently trying to fend off." Anna sighed, "Yeah you're right, but it's nice to think about you know." Elsa nodded, "It is, but I am going to head up and get out of these clothes and relax for the night. I am exhausted, and I am sure this will be happening on a daily routine." Anna smiled, "Alright, I love you Elsa. Sleep well." Elsa hugged her sister, "I love you too, are you staying with Kristoff tonight?" She shook her head, "No he and Sven had to make another run up the mountains. They forgot Olaf." Both laughed, "Poor Olaf, I told him to stay up at the Ice Palace with Marshmallow." Anna shrugged, "I guess he forgot."

Elsa bid Anna goodnight once more before she went to her room. She quickly yanked off the clothes and got into a nightgown once more. She was beyond exhausted from using a lot of her magic today. She collapsed on the bed and rolled onto her back, she didn't think she would be able to stay awake for when Jack returned. she stared off at the ceiling before she felt her eyelids grow heavy. She felt her body go limp and numb before a strange feeling arose. She gasped when she felt her body roll off her bed and onto the floor. The air around her made it hard to breath, it felt so thin. She dragged herself to her feet placing her hand to the side of the bed feeling a slight zap to her hand. She pulled it back, "Oh no, not again!" she whimpered as she saw her sleeping form on the bed.

She glanced around when she heard the all to familiar laugh fill her ears. She saw no signs of him, just black sand scattered across the floors. Whispers echoed through the room as it grew darker. She trembled at the things she heard the voices say. _Run._ She tried to wake herself up, but her hand went through. _Be afraid._ She looked around the room trying to find a way out. _Can't hide._ She felt so afraid and alone as she backed into a corner. _Forever alone._ The room had barely a spark of light remaining. _All mine._ The lights were completely out. She cried out, she wanted to reach out but was to afraid. She only heard her breathing, which quickened like her heart beat.

She heard scratching somewhere, she didn't know where. More scratching, this time closer. She felt herself hyperventilate slightly. A hand gripped her ankle yanking her towards it against the floor. She screamed as she tried to pull away. _No where to run._ She cried out, "Stop this Pitch!" She heard him laugh, the hand no longer grasping her. She sat herself up, unaware of where she was anymore. Scratching behind her. _Listen closely._ Scratching beside her. Then again in front of her. _No escape._ She brought her knees to her chest as she cried more. She heard more noises, growling, screaming, ear piercing cries, she held her hands to her ears.

A light beamed down on her. She yelped from the sudden brightness. She glanced around. She was no longer in her room, she was in her library. She got to her feet and looked around. She was standing in the middle of the aisle, shelving on either side of her. She glanced down at the end of the aisle, glowing yellow eyes. She backed slowly, "N-no, stay away from me." watching as his black sand emerged as ropes towards her, "This is where you will be mine Elsa. I will have what I want from you." she heard his voice coo as if it were right next to her ear. She turned to run to the door ahead, but it slammed shut, a demonic wolf appears fangs bared. She turned back to where Pitch was standing only to find him right there, his hands grasping her wrists.

Elsa screamed at the pain she felt in her wrists, Pitch chuckled, "Yes scream for me. I do so love it when you scream." Elsa felt weak as she glanced down where his hands held tight, black sand and blue circling, "Wh-what are you doing to me?" Pitch smirked, "Testing if I am strong enough to do this yet, once I have taken you." She looked confused but managed to yank her hands away and collapsed to the floor. Pitch moaned, "Agh, not quite there yet. I will have you Elsa, I will take you, just not now. I need your physical body in order to accomplish this." as he blew sand her way causing her to gasp for air.

She felt darkness again and her body begging for air, then hands, cold hands around her arms. Shaking. Then she saw light and winced at it. She felt her body relaxing slowly and her breathing returning to normal as she opened her eyes. Jack sat next to her, "Elsa are you okay? I came in saw the sand and you fighting in your sleep." Elsa slowly sat herself up and leaned against him, "It's Pitch, he's so strong Jack. The pain was too much." Jack hugged her, "It's ok, he really can't hurt you in a dream trance like that." as he took her hands into his. Elsa cried out from pain. Jack released her, "Elsa what is it?" Elsa shook slightly as she rolled her sleeves, her eyes went wide as did Jack's.

Black and blue marks remained where Pitch had held onto her moments before. Black was where his hands were, blue was in streaks that flowed from her elbow down to her wrists where it fused with the black. Jack got to his feet, "We have to tell North immediately. Hang on to me tightly." as he yanked out a globe. Elsa didn't question, just did as she was asked. A huge rush of wind occurred and a loud crash and both landed in the middle of the work shop. North thudded down the stairs, "Jingle Bells Jack, what happened?" Jack got to his feet, "Pitch, he's beyond powerful. He was able to hurt Elsa in a dream." North's eyes widened as he approached, "Elsa show me my dear." as Elsa held out her arms for him to see. North stood in shock as he traced the markings on her arms. She winced slightly as his gentle touch.

North shook his head, "We may have a much bigger problem at hand than a simple take over the world." Jack watched North walk over to the window and looked up at the moon. Jack questioned, "How is this possible North? What is he trying to do?" North sighed and glanced back, "I really don't know Jack, but from what I can tell, he was trying to take her powers by force." Jack and Elsa both glanced back at each other in shock. Elsa felt tears form, "He can't, that's not possible." as she looked back down at her arms. Jack sighed, "We have to stop him North, we can't allow him to do this." North nodded, "Did anything else happen Elsa? Did he say anything, anything at all that could help?" She nodded, "He said he wanted to see if he could do this. He was struck back in pain, it was definitely hurting him, but he backed off when he couldn't. Said he needed me physically to do this properly." Jack growled, "This is beyond Pitch, he can't simply have gotten this powerful in such a short amount of time."

North sighed, "Jack, Pitch has always been strong and will always get stronger, as long as there is something for him to feed off of. Pitch can gain enough power based on what fear he has fed off of. Elsa obviously has feared her powers and possibly still does, Pitch fed off that said fear. Her power being the fear, Pitch is able to have a power where he can take it so as long as she is afraid ." as he sat himself down. Jack felt himself grow with anger, "So because of this, he is able to take it by force from her?" North nodded, "In a way, yes." Elsa sat there in disbelief, "I'm scared, I just want to go home." They both looked at her, North spoke up, "Jack take her home, she needs to rest. Have Sandy put her to sleep tonight." Jack nodded and got to his feet. North added, "And one more thing, you watch her closely tonight Jack, have Bunny or Tooth assist. She needs to rest from this encounter." Jack nodded and took Elsa in his arms.

Another burst of air and they were back in her room. Jack laid her down on the bed and Elsa felt her eye lids grow heavy once more and she felt herself panic slightly, "Jack I don't want to sleep, I don't want to see him again. I can't" tears swelling up. It pained Jack to see her like this as he calmed her down, "Hey it's going to be alright. Sandy will be here shortly, no more bad things will happen while you sleep." kissing her forehead gently. She felt her body relax in his embrace. Without a moment too soon, Sandy flew in, flashing signs of North and them. Jack nodded, knowing well that North contacted him immediately. Sandy floated over to Elsa and smiled down at her. Elsa glanced up as she saw golden sand float above her and she felt herself drift off to sleep. Jack looked back at Sandy, "Thanks Sandy. Are the others outside still?" He nodded, "Ok, have them ready to stand watch tonight, I will stay with her." Sandy nodded and headed off with the others. Jack sat down in a chair next to her bed, "Sweet dreams Elsa, you're safe once again."

**Ok so there we go. I am trying to get this whole thing sorted out with Pitch, yes this was my plan originally, but trying to tie it all in to have it make sense and sort of possible, there was the tricky part lol. So yeah please review and let me know what you think. I literally wrote stuff the other night and now today I get on and totally deleted it and rewrote it all and I can say I am much happier with this chapter. I only did this soon was I had the idea and wanted to get it down before I lost it and I am taking a small break so I can further work out this plot more as well as get more ideas. Don't worry won't be too long, just enough to refresh my brain some lol. So until next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone I am back and with me I bring chapter 7! I have my whole big plan with Pitch all ready to go and in my head, I feel like it could or should be happening very soon. I just need to get more things into the mix of everything and ave it all done right lol. Lets see what happens this chapter and we shall take it from there. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Despite Sandy's magical sand, it was still a rather long and miserable night. Jack was summoned back to the room while Tooth was watching over Elsa. She may not have had nightmares, but physically she was tossing and turning from the burning she felt in her arms. Jack ran to her side and tried to comfort her, but her sobbing continued as she cluthced her arms. Tooth felt her wings grow heavy and she landed on the ground also next to her side, "Should I send for North?" Jack sighed, "I'm not sure what more can be done Tooth. we aren't exactly sure what has been done, besides the fact that Pitch tried to remove her powers." Tooth sighed trying to clam Elsa down as well, rubbing her hand on her back, "Elsa, have you tried using your powers?"

Elsa shuddered at the mere thought, "It hurts so much, I fear of what would happen if I tried." as she carefully slipped her sleeves up. The black prints still remained at her wrists, the blue seemed to glow almost. Jack took her hand gently and examined it, "It looks like your magic is still being forced to surface. Perhaps you should try Elsa, maybe it could relieve some of the pressure." Elsa sat herself up more before she slowly released a small burst of snow. She cried out slightly at the small release, but the glow seemed to dimmer. Jack watched as she did it again, wincing less this round. Tooth smiled, "How is the pain now?" hoping for the best. Elsa sighed in relief, "Still burns, but not as bad as before. These black marks where he held me seem to block it slightly when I was releasing it."

Jack sighed as well from relief, "We will figure this out, but for now, get some more rest. It's still really late." leaning her back into the bed. Elsa didn't fight it, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she felt her body relax again and sleep overcame her. Jack got up, "Alright Tooth, if anything else happens, just let me know." Tooth nodded, "Of course Jack, now go and rest. I will send North a message and let him know of what happened." Jack nodded, "Thanks Tooth. Good night." as he hopped off the balcony.

* * *

Dawn approached and Elsa stirred in her bed before she woke up completely. She was still exhausted, but was unable to sleep any further. She sat up and her feet hung over the edge, "Morning Elsa." she heard Tooth say. Elsa smiled, "Good morning Tooth, I do hope you were able to rest some." Tooth smiled, "No worries Elsa, I managed a few. We Guardians don't really need much sleep to function. Just more of resting every now and then." Elsa nodded, "Seems strange to me, but I know so little about you all." as she went to get up. She felt light headed and fell back onto the bed causing Tooth to jump up, "Elsa!" She held out her hand, "It's ok Tooth, just felt light headed a moment." Tooth shook her head, "Not something to take lightly, you are still recovering." as she helped Elsa to her feet. Elsa didn't fight the assistance, "Ok Tooth. I will just get dressed then I would like to find Anna and Kristoff."

Elsa didn't argue when Tooth helped her with getting dressed, moving around was difficult from being tired and drained from her magic last night. She pulled on her signature dress and straightende it out. After she was dressed and her hair fixed, she began to feel better and was able to walk down the hall and stairs. She knew it was still early for Anna most likely, but decided to go and grab something to eat. Once in the kitchen she grabbed some fruit and some of the chocolate chip pancakes and went to the dining hall. Tooth sat down next to her with a small plate of her own. Elsa began eating not realising how famished she was. Tooth smiled, "I see you are finally eating good." Elsa nodded, "Yeah, I sometimes forget to eat at times when I get distracted." trying to hide her embarrassment. Tooth smiled, "It's fine Elsa, we all get distracted at some point."

The door opened and both of them looked up to see Jack walking in, "Good morning ladies, how are we today?" as he stood next to Elsa. She looked up at him and smiled, "Not as terrible as last night. How about yourself?" Jack shrugged, "Eh, not too bad, just got done talking with Bunny, he's got to run back and take care of a few things, but will return tonight. Any word from North Tooth?" Tooth shook her head, "Unfortunately I haven't. I am sure he's very busy Jack, but I know he is also working things out to try and resolve this matter." Jack sighed, "I wonder if Manny can help." Elsa looked confused, "Manny?" Jack laughed, "Oh right, that's the Man in the Moon. Forgot to mention that detail." She smiled, "Oh ok. Well I am done here, I need to talk with Anna and Kristoff. I need to get a few things taken care of." getting to her feet.

Jack propped up, "Alright, let's go find them." Elsa held up her hand, "Jack, this is something I need to take care of myself. I will come find you once I am done." Jack looked worried a second before she spoke, "I promise Jack, I will see her then come straight back." He nodded, "Alright, I will be waiting for you in the west castle." She nodded, "Alright, I shouldn't be too long, depends on how long it will take Anna to wake up." chuckling to herself. Jack laughed knowing just how difficult this task was going to be.

Elsa made her way to Anna's room and knocked on the door. Anna for once replied quickly, "Who is it?" Elsa smiled, "Just me, may I come in? I need to talk with you." She heard fumbling around and a few crashing things before her door cracked open, "Of course, what about?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Are you able to chat now, or would you like to go somewhere else?" Anna laughed innocent like, "Uh we can now, just room is a bit messy, you know me." Elsa smiled, "Anna it's fine, you kow it doesn't bother me, but if you insist, we can talk elsewhere." She heard another bang, Anna felt her eyes widen slightly, "Anna, what's going on?" Anna replied nervously, "Oh it's nothing, you know just, books falling from a shelf-" as Elsa heard a muffled 'Ow' from inside. Elsa crossed her arms, "Anna is Kristoff with you?" tyring to play a serious roll.

Anna fumbled with her fingers, "Perhaps, maybe, he might be." Elsa raised her eyebrow again, "Anna?" She caved, "Ugh, yes he's here." Elsa laughed, "Anna, you know I don't mind him staying with you, or you with him, just I don't like you hiding it like you are embarrassed." Anna rubbed the back of her head, "I'm sorry Elsa, I just didn't want you to be mad at me." Elsa shook her head, "I'm not mad Anna, I could never be mad at you being with someone you love." Anna smiled, "Oh Elsa! I have to tell you then." Elsa looked at her puzzled, "Tell me what?" Anna squealed, "Kristoff proposed!" Elsa smiled, "Anna that is wonderfrul, but how about I let you both get setlled and ready. I will meet you in the library shortly and you can tell me about it then." Anna nodded with a big smile, "Oh I am so happy and yes, we will see you then. I'd say about ten minutes we will be there."

Elsa went to walk away, "Oh, Elsa, will Jack be there?" she winked. Elsa rolled her eyes, "Anna, Kristoff hasn't even been made aware of-" "About that, yeah I talked with Kristoff yesterday about it all while you were out. It took a lot of convincing, but yeah he has seen them." Elsa went wide eyed, "How did he take it?" Kristoff poked his head to the side of Anna's, "It was the most bizare thing I have encountered, next to this past year with everything." Elsa blushed, "Well, I guess it's best that you already know. I do need to talk to both of you about something serious." Anna nodded, "Of course Elsa, we will be down shortly." Elsa smiled, "Alright I will see you in the library shortly, shouldn't be disturbed there." as she walked down stairs.

Elsa sat at a desk waiting for Anna and Kristoff to get ready. She had grabbed a book of her family history, it has been a while since she has read through the book. She flipped through the old pages seeing if perhaps anyone else may have this mysterious ice powers like herself. Some pages were smudged the further back she went, but found nothing. She closed the book and sighed. She felt her arms burn again, she pulled back her sleeve, the blue glowed once more. She slowly release some of the magic, but this time it felt like her arm was on fire. She cried out slightly and she tried to release more. She saw the glow of the blue ride up her arm, but past elbow this time. She winced as it felt stronger and the fire sensation grow as well.

She got to her feet, trying to release more, but this time black sand fell from her hands mixed with blue ice. She gasped, "What is happening to me?" she watched the black print darken. She felt more burning as she watched the black begin to streak up her arm along the blue. She panicked and cried out. A gush of black sand danced around the room knocking books off the shelves. Elsa glanced around the room as she felt afraid, the room darkening. She closed her eyes as the pain grew and felt her her lungs tighten and the air seemed thin. She gasped for air when she heard scratching along the walls and whispers. _I'm coming for you._She felt her body grow weak from pain and lack of air to her lungs, her mind fogged before everything came to a sudden halt.

She saw the door burst open and Anna and Kristoff emerged. Anna panicked, "Elsa what is-" she froze where she stood seeing her sister collapse to the ground watching the streaks go up past her arms, over her shoulders, across her chest before stopping. "Elsa what's happening to you?" as she appraoched her. Elsa held her hand out, "Anna stay back, I don't want to hurt you." as more black sand seeped from her hands, ice particles stuck out of it like daggers when it hit the floor.

Anna gasped, "Kristoff we need to get Jack now." Kristoff nodded and he ran out the door to find him. Anna stood in the doorway, "Elsa what can I do." Elsa looked up from the floor, "I don't know." she felt beyond terrified. She cried out when she felt another wave of the fire course through her body. Anna began to cry as she watched Elsa clutch her chest, crying out, "Elsa, just tell me what to do!" Elsa shook her head, "I-I can't, it h-hurts too much." Anna went to speak, but gasped when the room grew dark. Elsa glanced around the room, "Anna go!" She shook her head, "No Elsa, I'm not leaving you here." Elsa screamed, "Anna you must go!" Anna felt tears fall from her eyes. She stood there shaking her head, "No, I won't."

A laugh echoed through the room. Elsa glanced around the room terrified, she didn't want Anna hurt by Pitch. Anna stood terrified unable to move, "Elsa what's happening?" She stagered to her feet, "It's Pitch, Anna you need to run." Another laugh, as the lights were barely visible now, "Oh what an honor this is. Perhaps this can make you cooperate Elsa." as he appeared at the end of the aisle of book shelves. Elsa stood between Anna and Pitch, "Don't you dare! You leave her alone." she shouted. Pitch laughed, "Oh, I intend to." as he threw sand towards Anna, a demonic wolf appeared. Anna screamed in fear as the creature approached, fangs beared. She backed away slowly before the creature lunged forward knocking her back before disappearing. Anna stood just outside the door before she watched Elsa wide eyed staring back at her.

Before Anna could budge, the door slammed shut, and Elsa screaming on the other side. Anna slammed her fists against the door as she heard Pitch laughing on the other side, "Open the door!" more screaming from the other side. Anna began to slam her body against it, "Elsa!"

"Anna!"

She turned to see Kristoff and Jack running towards her, "What happened!" Anna began to hyperventilate, "E-Elsa is on the other side, P-Pitch is in there with her. I can't open the door." she began to sob. Kristoff held her trying to comfort her. Jack approached the door as black sand emerged from it turning into whips. Jack couldn't aim his staff fast enough and a whip slapped against him sending him back. Jack winced from the pain it caused him before getting to his feet, "Pitch!" he yelled shooting a beam of ice from his staff at the door. The sand whips evaporated and he approached, "Kristoff, get you and Anna away from here and somewhere safe." He turned to see them heading towards the doors outside.

Jack carefully touched the door before he traced his fingers down to the knob. Another scream was heard from the other side, "Jack!" He practically destroyed the door as he entered the room. He glanced around the darkened room to see Pitch's glowing yellow eyes at the end of the aisle and Elsa struggling against black ropes. He ran down the long aisle towards her but was knocked back by black sand creatures. He shot beams of ice to fight them off, but there were too many. He heard Elsa cry out, "Help me Jack! Please!" glancing towards her, she was barely grasping one of the shelves. Pitch laughed, "You are a fool Jack Frost. She is coming with me, you cannot stop me." Jack blasted more ice, but got pinned by another beast.

Jack grabbed a snowglobe from his pocket and went to use it, but went flying from his hands from Pitch's sand whip. Jack cried out when it hit his hand, "Oh no Jack, North can't help you now." laughing as the globe rolled to a corner. Jack tried to reach for it, but felt a strong blow to his side by another creature. He cried out from the blow, "Damn you Pitch, you are such a coward." Pitch smirked, "Doesn't matter Jack, I have won." Jack glared at him and reached for his staff to aim it at Pitch, but stopped when he heard Elsa scream again, "Leave her alone Pitch!" Elsa felt her grasp release as she was pulled towards Pitch, "No! I won't go with you." Pitch laughed, "Oh my dear, you don't have a choice anymore." watching her struggle against his ropes.

Jack turned to reach for the snow globe, another blow to his side, this time a crack was heard. Jack cried out from the pain, "I will stop you!" Pitch grinned as Elsa was within reach, "Not enough time there Jack, farewell." as Jack looked back at him. Elsa screamed when Pitch grabbed at her. Pitch yelped out in pain and in anger as she punched him in the face, "You little bitch!" Elsa got to her feet when she felt the ropes release her. She tried to run to Jack, but Pitch knocked her down. She cried out when she felt his dark hands grasp her by her hair and yanked her up, "Say goodbye Jack." and pulled them into a dark portal. The demonic sand creatures remained, the room still barely lit, Pitch and Elsa were gone. Jack screamed reaching for the snow globe, "NORTH!"

* * *

North finished up a few tasks at hand, "Alright, that should do it Sandy, now we should probably get back and see how things are-" as a beam of light appeared in the center of the shop. North and Sandy watched the snow globe appear, black sand emerged from it pouring into the room followed by a loud cry, "NORTH!" Both Sandy and North lept up from their spot and used the portal to jump back. Both emerged into the library where they saw Jack on the ground surrounded by black sand creatures. Sandy shot gold sand their direction while North removed his sword from his sheath swinging at them.

After a few moments, the creatures vanished and light flickered and returned to normal. North approached Jack who was gasping for air on the ground, "Jack what happened here?" as he carefully yanked him up in his arms and went to leave. Jack gasped from pain, "P-Pitch, came and took Elsa with him. Too strong." he felt weak. North rushed with Sandy following, back to the west side of the castle. He burst through the room, Bunny and Tooth jumped up, "North, what happened!" North brought Jack over and laid him on the table yanking his shirt with a wrip, "It was Pitch, Jack needs to be taken care of first before anything."

Bunny glanced at Jack whose chest was bruised badly, "What did this?" Jack sputtered, "Black s-sand creatures." Tooth looked in horror, "North, he's never been able to hurt us this badly." North shook his head, "Bite Jack." holding a rag to his mouth, "I know Tooth, we will deal with that shortly." as he pushed his hands against Jack's chest. A loud crack was heard followed by Jack screaming, "There, that's set a bit better now. Just wait for your body to heal the rest." as he sat down. Jack gasped as his body healed itself, Tooth stroked his head trying to sooth him. Bunny sighed, "Mate, this is not good. Pitch has never been able to do this to us." North sighed, "I am aware of that." Jack muttered, "Elsa, we have to save her."

Tooth lept from her spot and hovered, "He has her!?" North nodded, "That is what Jack said when we arrived." Bunny shook his head in disbelief, "How did you know about him North?" North sat down a snow globe, "Looks like Jack tried to use this to get to the shop, all we saw was the portal opening and black sand pouring through. I have never seen such power before." Jack slowly sat himself up, "N-north, we have to get her back." Bunny shook his head, "Look mate, we don't even know where Pitch is, let alone try an fight him right now without a plan." Jack jumped to his feet, "Don't you dare tell me what to do, you know nothing of this." Bunny glared back, "Neither do you mate, right now you are not thinking clearly." Jack clenched his fist, "I'm thinking just fine." North shouted, "Enough!" rising to his feet, "Jack, Bunny is right, you are not thinking with your head, and secondly, we do need a plan to get her back."

Jack threw his staff across the room, "Then stop wasting time, Pitch has her doing who know's what to her." Tooth placed her hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack, please see reason. I understand he has her, but we have to do this the right way, if not he could do far worse to her and to all of us." Jack tried to speak, but his words failed him. Tooth was always able to reach him at times when no one else could. Jack slumped into a chair and North leaned in front of him, "Jack, we will stop him. We will get Elsa back, I promise."

* * *

Darkness was everywhere, she felt her body was weak, but the pain had stopped, the screaming stopped. She felt as if time itself had stopped. She glanced at her surroundings, she had no idea where she was. She tried to moved, but felt her body pinned to something. She glanced around her, her arms were chained above her head, her waist tied as well. She panicked and she fought the restraints with no avail. She heard him chuckle as yellow eyes appeared hovering over her. She gasped when she felt his dark hand brush her cheek, "No need to worry Elsa." She tried to lunge at him bust the restraints held her back, he chuckled again, "My we are a feisty one." grasping her chin with his hands. HIs face closer to hers now, "I do so enjoy a good struggle, the fear that flows from it all." pressing his lips to hers gently.

She cried out, but was muffled by his lips upon hers. She tried to turn but was unable to. She felt more emptiness consume her. It felt endless but finally he pulled back, "Mmm, your fear is so divine. I could feed off of you for days my queen." licking his lips. She jerked her head away in disgust, "I will never be yours." He smirked as his fingers traced along her cheek bone, down her jaw line, before his hands slipped up and grabbed her neck, causing her to gasp, "Mine, or not, it doesn't matter to me. What matters is that wonderful power of yours. I intend to have it." releasing his hold. She watched as he walked around to where her hands were shackled.

His fingers traced along her fingers, "I believe it is time." as his fingers were at her wrists. The burning sensation returned as she winced from the pain. He could feel the energy flowing through her veins, "This feels divine, but I cannot say it will feel the same for you." as his hands slowly un-cuffed her. Before she could pull away his hands grasped her wrists, her flesh felt like it was on fire where he gripped. He grinned down at her, "Let us begin shall we?" as he closed his eyes using his powers. Elsa screamed as she felt the pain once more, "No please don't!" Pitch laughed, "Yes please scream for me, beg me to stop, it's so gratifying." as his lips pressed against her ears. She felt tears forming and slid down along her face. His grasp tightened as he gasped in pleasure, a blue glow appeared around his grasp. Elsa screamed from agony as she felt her powers being stripped from her, his insane laughter filling her ears.

**Ok so that ended up with me finally playing out my scene here. Pitch has what he wants, now it is up to Jack and the Guardians to stop him, but little do they know, there will be more on Pitch's end once he gets going more. So please review and tell me what you think, until next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I am so excited I finally got to what I wanted to happen, though it happened slightly different when I finished with it lol, but hey looks like it worked out well in the end. So yeah on we go with chapter 8 and see whats gonna happen now. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack paced the library back and forth, searching for anything, any clue that could lead them to Pitch. All that remained was the black sand and ice shards. In the aisle he could see the inprints in the sand where Elsa was dragged towards Pitch's dark portal. He brushed against the sand, her screams still echoing in his head. Grasping the sand he made a fist, Pitch will pay for this. He got to his feet and walked over to where they disappeared, a few shards remained behind, "How did you escape? Snow globe perhaps?" as he eyed the surrounding location.

"Give it a rest mate, there ain't nothing left behind, we've searched countless times."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I refuse to believe that there is absolutely nothing to trace us back to them." as he glared back at Bunny. Bunny just glared, "Listen Jack, we are doing everything we can, North is getting through with Manny in hopes that he may have something for us." Jack sighed and walked back towards the exit, "Yeah, like he's going to be any more help than he ever has been." brushing past him. Bunny grunted, "Now that is really uncalled for and you know it. Manny has always been there when he is needed." Jack sighed, "Yeah and where was he when Pitch took Elsa?" staring back at him. Bunny sighed, "I don't know mate, perhaps you can take it up with him yourself." as he tapped his foot on the ground making a hole, "Before you begin pointing fingers Jack, why don't you ask yourself what you should' have done."

Jack glared back, "And what is that suppose to mean?" he shouted. Bunny rolled his eyes, "You know damn well what that means. You shouldn't have gotten attached to a mortal being. You are letting your feelings get the best of you. Let that sink in for a bit, perhaps allow you to clear your mind and rethink your strategy before anyone else gets hurt." as he jumped into the hole. Jack threw ice his way but the hole closed. Jack threw his staff to the side and cried out. Bunny had a point, the rule was put in place for a reason, but he can't help but feel drawn to her. He had to find her, stop Pitch, before something far worse happens.

He bent down and grabbed his staff up from the ground and made his way towards the west palace, when he bumped into Anna. "Sorry Jack, I wasn't paying attention." looking so upset. Jack sighed, he felt horrible for her, Anna hasn't been herself since Elsa was taken. She has kept to herself, still frightened over the past events she witnessed. "It's fine Anna, how are you feeling?" he asked concerned. Anna smiled slightly, "I've been better. Jack, have you heard anything or found anything?" Jack sighed and shook his head, "Anna, I-" "Jack it's been two days now, why haven't you found anything, any of you?" unable to hold back her tears anymore.

Jack felt his body wanting to collapse, "I'm sorry Anna, really. We cannot find anything, North has been back at the shop. According to Bunny, he has been trying to contact Manny-" "Who's Manny?" "Sorry Man in the Moon, he's the one who chose us and gave us our abilities. If anyone might know anything, it would be him." Anna wiped her tears, "I do hope so Jack, I just want her back safe." Jack nodded, "Me to Anna, me too."

* * *

Numbness. Darkness. It was all she felt an known for an eternity it seemed. She began to move, but pain engulfed her body and she cried out silently. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurry. She shivered, her body aching from pain and cold. Cold? She rubbed her eyes from the blurriness and sat herself up wincing with every move she made. She glanced around the room, it appeared to be almost prison like. She felt another shiver. She glanced around confused, "H-how am I cold?" as she hugged herself. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his all too familiar chuckle. She glanced over to see him standing in the door, "My, my we have finally woken up."

She glared at him, "What are you doing in here?" she shouted at him. He just smirked at her, "Still such an attitude from you. Gonna have to do something about that." as he approached her. She staggered back on the ground to get herself away from him, "What more do you want from me?" He stopped as she hit the wall, kneeling down in front of her, "Nothing further really, now that I have this." as his once black sand spilled out in an icy blue. When it touched her hand it felt like frozen needles stabbing her hand. She yelped pulling her hand back from it, "What have you done?" He smiled, "Finally got what I wanted from you, your powers." as his fingers ran along the side of her face brushing a few strands of hair aside. She flinched at his touch, as it send a cold sensation through her. He chuckled, "Are we cold my queen?"

She turned her face away from his stare, his fingers tracing her jawline, then down her neck along her collar bone, "Surely the cold doesn't bother you." he mocked. Elsa just glared at the wall, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. His fingers were slowly replaced by his hands as he trailed his hand leaving icy blue sand along her shoulders and down her arm, "Seems like a challenge here my queen." his lips to her ears. She felt the sand remain where it was laid and felt it freeze in place shortly after. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, "Just leave, you have what you want." through gritted teeth. He smirked as his lips met the flesh of her neck, "Oh Elsa, not entirely." as the ice shattered at his touch. She felt blood trickle from her lip as she bit into her lower lip to keep from crying out.

Pitch smirked, his fingers returning to her lip wiping the blood from it, "I am in need of a queen, and from what I hear, you are in need of a king." sucking his fingers clean. She slapped him across the face, he laughed cruelly before facing her again, his eyes twinkling with evil, "So naughty, I should teach you better manners in front of your king." as his new sand wrapped around her wrist causing it to slowly harden before he grasped it. The ice sand shattered within his grasp, Elsa screamed when she felt the bones in her wrist break with it. He released his hold and she fell to the floor crying, "Now my queen, let us go. We have much more work to be done." as he helped her up. Elsa winced and got to her feet, she felt light headed and nearly fainted, but was caught by Pitch, "There there my queen, I have got you." as he scooped her into his arms. He carried her out, her vision beginning to blur once again.

* * *

Jack left Anna with Kristoff to keep an eye on her. Kristoff agreed to take Anna to the woods where his family, the magical Trolls were to keep her safe. Jack made his way back to the west palace and entered to find Tooth and Bunny talking, "Where is North, has he still not returned?" Bunny rolled his eyes, Tooth looked over at him, "Jack, North is doing everything he can. We have to be patient. Manny is not one to communicate fast." Jack slumped down in a chair, "I feel so useless, we should go back to the North Pole and see what more can be done there. Pitch has what he wanted, I don't think we are much use here anymore." Bunny sighed, "Why don't you go back there, I am sticking around here, we haven't heard the last of Pitch mate, regardless of what he was after."

Tooth nodded, "Bunny is right Jack, he may got what he said he wanted, but who is to say he is completely done here?" Jack got up, "Fine, just keep an eye on things then, I'll talk with North." as he grabbed a snow globe and made the portal appear to the North Pole. Jack emerged through it and glanced around, "North?" North sat up from his chair, "Jack, what brings you here?" Jack sighed, "What news do you have from Manny?" North got up, "He is doing his best, Pitch is hiding, even Manny cannot find him. He informed me when he sees him, he will notify me." motioning for Jack to sit.

Jack sat down, "How can Manny not see Pitch, he has the ability?" North sat down across from him, "Pitch has done something, he's not appearing based on how we see him." Jack looked at him puzzled, "What are you saying?" "I'm saying Pitch isn't himself anymore." rubbing his fingers against his temple. Jack got to his feet, at a loss for words, his only thoughts were of Elsa. Pitch wouldn't do something as bad as kill her, would he? North glanced up at him, "Jack, I understand you have developed feelings for Elsa, Tooth informed me. Jack you must not let feelings get in the way of this, it will bring you down faster than anything."

Jack felt so alone, "I can't help it North, I think I have fallen in love with her. I feel so empty right now." North sighed, "I understand, but Jack, you have to be reasonable. We have to stop Pitch and stop whatever he has planned from happening. It is not just Elsa we have to be concerned for, its everyone else as well." Jack sighed, "I know, it's just for the first time in 300 years, I have someone I can relate to, and here I let her get caught up in all of this." North got to his feet placing his hands on his shoulders, "Jack you are not the cause of this, Pitch has had his eyes on her for quite some time now. Manny informed me of that. He had waited until she was of a certain age of maturity with her powers before he struck. He waited for the right moment to take a hold of her fear and that was when we were first brought into this." Jack shrugged his hands off, "Then we have to stop him, who know's what he has done so far. I fear the worse."

North sighed, "As do I jack, which is why we-" as a beam of light shot through the center of the room. Both North and Jack jumped to where the beam shown upon. The glanced at the globe seeing a figure of Pitch, only different. Jack glanced up, "That's Pitch, but where is he?" eyeing the globe. North studied it as well, " I am not sure Jack, but you must return to Arrendale. I will be with you all shortly." Jack nodded and used another snow globe to return.

* * *

Elsa felt her body carried through dark, endless corridors before entering a main room. She felt him set her down as she tried to maintain her balance. She glanced around nervously, his presence still behind her. She felt his hands grip her arms causing her to flinch, "So jumpy this morning." his chin resting on her shoulder. She felt his hand slide down her left arm before snaking around her waist pulling her back to him. He smirked, "Now how about we dress for the occasion, though I do love the ice queen appearance, its missing something." She felt his other hand shift and watched as his original black sand appeared snaking around her body.

She felt it rip into her dress leaving trails and swirled designs of black into it. She gasped from the emptiness the black sand left all over her. When he finished she felt weak, but his grasp held her in place. He released her arms and waist to holding her good hand as he spun her around to face him. She stared down at the ground as he eyed her, "Much better." dropping her hand. He formed with both hands ice and black sand to mold something together, "Now a crown to fit a queen." placing it on her head. She felt his cold lips press against her cheek, she flinched slightly. He grasped her by the arm and dragged her over to a large chair, a throne?

Pitch sat her down adjusting her body slightly, "Now my dear, we mustn't slouch, not very queen like." His hand grasped her chin forcing her to look at him, "You are a queen, my queen, act like it." as she kept her gaze down. She felt his release before a slight slap to her face, "You will answer me and look at me when I speak with you. Understood." She hid back her tears before looking up at him nodding, "Yes." He smiled, "Good girl, but address me as your king." She bit her lip before responding, "Yes my king." Pitch hovered in front of her, "Now one last thing here," as his hands cupped her face. She felt his thumbs reaching up and covering her eyes.

She cried out when she felt his darkness consume her vision. She heard him chuckle before releasing her. She felt her body shake and gasping for air before she finally relaxed. To anyone who saw her, her eyes were glazed over, as if she were present in the room, but in her mind was elsewhere. Inside her mind, she could only see nightmares. People she loved and cared for were in torment and she was made to watch. She feel herself screaming, begging, pleading for it to stop, but physically she just sat there in front of Pitch. He smirked down at her, "Now my queen, you are mine. Stay put until I return for you, I have a much larger kingdom for us to take over." as he disappeared. "Yes my king." as she sat still crossing her arms and her lips curling into a smile.

* * *

North got to his feet the moment Jack left, barking out orders to the Yetis to keep things going, others to assist him. A loud laugh was heard through out the shop, North glanced up sword in hand, "Pitch, what are you doing here?" Pitch appeared behind him, "Oh North, give it a rest already, I have won, you all need to stand down." North turned around ready to strike, "As long as you are standing and threatening the lives of everyone, we will not stand down." Pitch smirked, "Oh North, you all are so pathetic, there is nothing you can do to stop me." as he waved his hands around revealing his black sand as well as the blue sand. North glared at him, "What have you done? Where is Elsa?"

Pitch grinned, "My queen is safe where she belongs and will be with us shortly, once I have granted her our kingdom." as he made his way towards the globe. North swung at him but was shot back by the ice sand blast. North stumbled back to his feet, "So it's true then, you were able to take her powers by force." Pitch smirked, "Of course, she feared them so much, it was so easy to take it from her." as he eyed the giant globe in front of him. North grabbed his sword, "Pitch, you stay away from that. You could destroy everything, including yourself." Pitch turned and laughed, "I seriously doubt that, I am the nightmare king, nothing can hurt me when the world is encased in eternal darkness and nightmares." as he brought out more sand creatures both of black and blue.

North swung as sword at those that jumped at him. Once they were destroyed, the blue creatures busted into ice blocks and spikes and remained where they were struck down. North saw that more were on the other side of the small barricade, "Pitch stop this now!" Pitch snickered, "Not likely." as he grasped the globe spreading his black sand over everything. North shouted trying to slice through the blockages and creatures, "No!" Pitch used his other hand spreading the blue sand over it causing it to freeze the black sand in place.

Outside, the sky turned black and grey, blue lightning shimmered through the sky. Pitch faced North, "There, it is done. I can only imagine what fears will be brought out from this. Anyone who fears something, will show its face until there is nothing left but the emptiness." as he threw a blast of sand Norths way. North shielded as best as he could but was not knocked back. Pitch tossed a snow globe his way, "Might want to regroup with the others. Run North, RUN!" North grasped the snow globe and used it and disappeared.

* * *

Jack made it back to Arrendale, as he was returning to the west side, the sky became dark, black and grey, no longer day time. Blue streaked through the night. Jack's eyes widened as he ran for the others bursting into the room, "Guys, what happened?" Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy glanced out the window before looking back at Jack. Bunny spoke up, "Where's North?" Jack went to respond, but a beam of light appeared and North crashed into the room. Jack jumped over to him, "North! What happened?" North got to his feet, "It's Pitch, he used his powers to encase the globe with eternal darkness and used Elsa's powers to trap it there." as he dropped his sword on the table.

Tooth looked horrified, "North, what are we to do? What did Manny say?" North sighed, "He only showed that Pitch had returned and by then he was already making way with his plan. Manny will be no help to us now." glancing up at the sky. The moon was no longer there, just the darkness. Bunny shook his head, "And what do we do now mate, what is going to happen?" North sighed, "Every single fear will make its presence known. We can fight, but as long as fear remains in some small corner of the world, this won't go away." Jack clenched his fists, "North, what did he say about Elsa?"

North glanced at him, "Jack, Pitch has Elsa as his queen. I did not see her, she was not with him. He has her locked somewhere." Bunny jumped to his feet, "Elsa has to be the key to this, he has her tucked away so we can't get to her. We need to find that out." Tooth spoke gently, 'Elsa's powers are gone, how is she to stop him?" Jack shook his head, "North is it true, he really has her powers?" North nodded, "Yes Jack, Pitch has this blue sand that freezes and is very powerful. I don't think she physically can stop him. I do not know what state she is in as far as her well being, Pitch didn't say. We won't know for sure if he took some of her powers or all of it until we find her." Everyone glanced at each other, Jack spoke, "Well then we should find her, she's probably very weak and who knows what Pitch is still doing to her."

All jumped when they heard any and all variations of screaming and cries. Monstrous figures appeared outside, shadows lurked past the windows, people were running and screaming outside. Everyone jumped to their feet and made their way outside. It was chaos with dark demonic figures roaming about, praying upon everyone. People were running around terrified and screaming, trying to hide and save themselves from the fears before them. North grabbed his sword and swung, "Let us fight, we must restore the peace." as everyone jumped into battle.

* * *

Pitch made his way back to Elsa, he approached her. He brought her to her feet before he transported them to the Ice Palace. He settled them on the balcony he whispered into her ear from behind, "Look my queen, just look at it. Our kingdom before us. Does it please you?" She nodded, "Yes my king, it does." she winced when she moved her bad hand. Pitch looked down and gently took her hand, "I do apologize, your former self was very rude. Allow me." as he encased her wrist in a frozen cast. He kissed it gently, "All better." His Elsa smiled in return, "Thank you." Pitch glanced down at the chaos below him and smiled, his energy growing more powerful, but the ice magic remained the same.

He turned to face her, "Stand still my dear." as his hands covered her eyes. His conscious merging with hers, he glanced around to see his nightmares were keeping the fear strong with her. He heard her screaming, sobbing, pleading for this to stop. He released his hold and kissed her forehead, "Still afraid. Your fear excites me so." His Elsa stood there motionless, while inside her mind she was hearing and feeling everything he has done. Her physical body unable to respond. Pitch stroked her cheek before he pressed his lips to hers. Her mind screamed no, but her body remained a puppet for Pitch. Her body did as Pitch desired, Elsa felt more fear than what she was made to watch.

She felt him release her and slowly pull her inside the palace. He stood her in front of him before his hands waved in front of her eyes. Elsa felt her body return to normal before she fell to her knees gasping. Pitch glanced down at her, "I would so hate to do it this way. Just give yourself over to me willingly, I need more of your powers strength. Taking by force only gave me so much." as he helped her up. Elsa jerked her arm away from him, "I'd rather die than do anything for you." Pitch appeared in front her her his hand to her neck slamming her back against a wall, "That can be arranged my dear." as she grasped where his hand was. He tightened slowly, watching her eyes plead with him before releasing. Elsa gasped, "Please just leave me alone." trying to turn away from him.

Pitch took her hand yanking her towards him, "I'm afraid I can't allow that, I need my queen." his one hand held her waist against him. She cringed feeling his lips against hers before nipping into her neck. Pitch grinned against her flesh, "Your fear of this is such bliss for me. Your fear is what is keeping me fueled, but I have other fears making me stronger. What I need is your power more stronger. Now how can I get you to fear that more?" his other hand pinning both of hers above her head. His lips pressed back against her ear, "Perhaps you freezing your sisters heart?" Elsa gasped, "N-no! Please don't."

Pitch looked back at her, "Oh, I think that will definitely work. Good night my dear." his hand waved in front of her eyes. They glazed over, her mind returning to watch his nightmares unfold before her, unable to move away, or stop from watching. Pitch showed her the image of Anna, ice striking her heart in every memory she has had and may have with her. The way Anna looked at her with such hatred, in other times such abandonment. Over and over again she had to watch her sister die at her hands. Pitch walked his Elsa back over to a throne and sat her down. He felt the ice powers grow within him, "Very good my queen." as he sat down next to her, a black crown appearing on his head. He grasped her hand in his own grinning as he watched the world below him unfold.

**Ok so yeah there we go, Pitch's plan is at hand, now it is up to the guardians to stop him. Will they ever find Elsa and stop Pitch? Yeah lets see what happens in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Til next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well now this chapter will prove to be difficult. Definitely will be challenging my brain to have this happen the right way, as well as be happy with how it turns out. I do type these messages out first then swing into the writing. I tend to go back, delete, rewrite, tweak it, etc. So whatever typically happens is what happens until it is either fixed or redone based on how I feel with this. Sometimes I get into that zone and just type and am satisfied with it, other times not so much lol. So here we go with chapter 9, I am curious to see the final product myself lol. I really would hate to disappoint everyone, so I can't allow that lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Darkness and nightmares, that was all that there ever was anymore. Fear had spread through out the world without a ray of hope that it will end. A month had passed since it had first began. The Guardians fought, but in the end it was too much. Now this new world has become a way of life for everyone. People hid, ran away, some tried to fight, but in the end, Pitch had succeeded in his tasks. He had what he always wanted, another dark age, but with everything running amok, it was just second nature anymore. Some still feared, but most have just moved on and accepted what is now at hand.

Jack hid among the shadows waiting for his opportune moment to move. As soon as it was clear of anything, he made his move and slid into the brushes across the way. He glanced around once more to check to see if the ghost was clear before knocking in code. Once he gave his response to the opposite knocker, a secret door was opened and he ducked inside. He yanked his hood from his head and sighed, "Thanks Kristoff." Kristoff nodded, "No problem, as always. How did the patrol go?" as they both walked down the tunnels. Jack shrugged, "Same as always, the path to the North Mountain is guarded, but its typically the same routine just about."

Kristoff entered into a cavern area first continuing lighting the way with his torch, "So do you think there might be a chance to finally get up into the Ice Palace?" Jack shook his head, "Possibly, I'm not sure. Still will have to discuss it with everyone." Kristoff nodded and lit up the final trail for them. Jack glanced at him, "I will go change, I will have you send a message to North and have him meet me in the armory." Kristoff nodded and headed off while Jack entered into his den of the underground passages.

Jack walked in yanking his hoodie off tossing it aside before grabbing a new shirt. Yanking it over his head he heard a knock, glancing around to see Anna, "Anna, I see you heard I have returned." She nodded, "Yes, I want to know if there is any news about getting my sister back?" Jack sighed, "Anna, we have to play our cards right, one wrong move and everything we have worked for will be a waste. I need to speak with North, he will be the one to determine if we go or not." Anna slouched, "I'm sorry Jack, I just miss her so much." trying not to cry. Jack approached her placing a hand to her shoulder, "I understand, I miss her too. I just hope that when we do get her back, how she will be mentally. I worry so much about that part. Pitch has had his hold on her for a month now, who knows what damage has been done."

Anna clamped a hand over her mouth stifling her small sob, "I hope it to not be like you say." Jack nodded, "I as well, Kristoff has gone to get North, I will discuss with him and go from there. I will see you later." Anna nodded as he walked off towards the armory. Jack made his way down the endless tunnels and lit the armory room up with a torch. North was already present, "Ah Jack, I see you have returned. What news do you bring me?" Jack slumped up against the wall, "Well nightmares are still lurking about, but they have become less in numbers as well as in their strength. I believe Pitch has lost his power over people, but cannot say that he isn't any less strong since we are unable to travel to other worlds. If things here aren't seeming to be any worse, I believe the rest of the world has done the same."

North nodded, "I see, and what of the Ice Palace?" Jack inhaled a sharp breath before he spoke, "Well it is still the same with being guarded, though the routines as always still appear the same. Though I cannot say for sure how fast they can change if something were to occur." North stroked his beard, "I see, definitely not worth risk. We cannot jeopardize everyone we have here hiding. Never know what Pitch has planned if we try something." Jack sighed in frustration, "We haven't tried anything in over a month, he believes he had taken out a few of us, so he won't expect us to try anything thinking that we are weak in numbers." North sighed, "I am sorry Jack, if you go, then you go on your own accord. I cannot risk our safety, not even for Elsa." as he got to his feet.

Jack clenched his fist, "Fine, I will plan accordingly, perhaps I can figure something out. I am sorry North, but I cannot let him continue to manipulate and destroy her any further." North nodded, "I understand Jack, but do remember, we have no idea what he has done to her, or what will happen if she is out of his grasp. Just be careful Jack." as he left the room. Jack released the tension in his hands before brushing off the frost that remained. He headed back to his room to prepare, he had to leave tonight.

* * *

Pitch returned onto the balcony and made his way into the throne room. Elsa sat on the throne staring off into space when she felt his presence. Pitch smirked at her as he approached, "Ah my queen, I see things have remained the same as I left." as he took her hand standing her up. She nodded slowly, "Of course my king." as she remained motionless. Pitch hovered around her, "Things are still the same, the globe remains untouched, but something is missing. Do you know what that may be my dear?" She stood there, "No my king." replying mono toned. Pitch nearly growled, "Fear! I do not posses the fear I once had on this world. Seems I have just become a mere presence in this world and accepted as such, nothing more."

Elsa stood there as he stopped in front of her, her eyes still remaining lifeless. His hand caressed her cheek, "I must have that fear, I need to feel it again." releasing his touch and waved his hands over her eyes. A loud gasp was heard and she collapsed to the floor. Pitch smiled down at her. Elsa trembled and shook on the ground weak and broken. She could barely hold her body weight up as she clutched the ground around her to keep herself upright. She glanced around seeing some light in the room, her eyes squinted from it being so bright. She whimpered when she heard him speak, "Hello my dear, welcome back to the land of the living so to speak."

Elsa slowly glanced up at him her vision coming and going, "W-where am I?" He hoisted her up by her arm she yelped, "We are in your Ice Palace, have been for a while now." She staggered to maintain her balance, "H-how long?" trying to re-grasp everything around her. All she knew was his terrifying nightmares and endless torment she was made to witness day in and day out. Pitch grinned, "About a month or so now. Shame you missed a lot of things while you were indisposed." brushing his hand along her arm. She felt overwhelmed and dizzy from the thoughts of everything. Pitch caught her as her knees buckled, "Easy now, come I will show you what we have done." as he walked her to the balcony.

Once outside he stood behind her, "Just look at it my queen. Look at what we have done, what we have made happen." Elsa stared down in horror as she gasped at the sight before her. She turned her face away before she felt him force her to face it, "Embrace it, all of it. This is our doing." feeling her body shake with fear and sadness. He felt a surge of power flow through him, he moaned at the familiar sensation. His grasp on her chin found her neck and chest. He felt her body tense at his touch, "Oh how I've missed the feeling of fear, to be feared at what I am capable of." She tensed even more when his hands flowed further down across her breast and against her ribs to her stomach before halting at her waist. He pulled her closer, "Your fear is pooling off of you, I intend to feast upon it tonight, it has been far too long since someone was afraid."

Elsa felt his grip tighten on her keeping her close to him before he pulled them back into the room, gliding along the floor of black sand and ice. She grabbed where his hands were trying to break free from his hold before he threw her against a wall pressing against her. She kept her hands against his chest to push him back, "Get off of me, I will not have this." He grasped her hands pinning them above her head freezing it over with the blue sand. She yanked at her hands, but they didn't budge and she was unable to remove the ice. She felt his dark stare glancing over her like prey, fear rising within her. Pitch pressed closer, his lips nipping at her collar bone, "That's it, fear me. I need more from you and I will have it." as he sank his teeth into her skin causing her to cry out.

* * *

Jack finished what he needed before grabbing his staff. He quickly made his way out from the tunnels and to the exit. He carefully removed the blockage and hopped out from underground. He moved the door of some sort back into place and made his way towards the north mountain. He took his usual route that led him up and behind everything to avoid the town. Dark creatures still roamed around, but didn't have the time to mess with them. Once he was at the edge he began his climb. Without any wind, he was unable to fly, so on foot it was. He kept his staff close by and watched for anything to appear before he reached the first of many guarded areas.

After he made a clean getaway, he took a deep breath and slowly leaned around a boulder to catch site of his first road block. The creature was of wolf and human design, a werewolf he assumed. A full moon not required being a creature of Pitch, but still most likely just as deadly. He slipped out once it had its back turned and pulled himself up into a tree. A branch snapped causing the werewolf to pause with a growl. His ears perking up as it searched for anything. Jack practically held his breath waiting for things to die down. The werewolf huffed before returning to it's status.

Using the trees, he made his way further up the mountain. Once cleared of the werewolf, he paused as another obstacle appeared just outside the Ice Palace. He sighed and thought, "Why trolls?" as he slowly made his way towards the ground. He knew trolls weren't the brightest, but being large and carrying huge clubs meant they could seriously injure him, if not kill him. He glanced around before one of the giant trolls roared slightly. He thought his cover had been blown, but turned out they were communicating with the other. He rolled his eyes as they fumbled by the door with each other. As he was about to move, he scrunched his face as a horrid smell made its presence known.

He felt a cloth covering his mouth and nose as well as clamping it shut to prevent him from yelling out. He went to go for his staff if he hadn't heard a voice to his ear, "Easy mate, just me." as he heard Bunny's voice. Jack heaved a sigh of relief as the troll slowly passed out and surprisingly did it without too much noise. Once the air cleared of the smell, Jack got to his feet turning to face Bunny, "What on earth are you doing here?" Bunny stood himself up, "Do you really think North was going to allow you to go this alone?" Jack couldn't help but smile slightly, "I guess not, so how did you get up here past the werewolf?" Bunny shrugged, "Gave him something to play with, but also explode if he touched it wrong."

Jack had to hand it to Bunny, he knew what he was doing at times, "Alright, so you're here, are you sure you are ready for this?" Bunny grinned, "Question is, are you?" as he made his way to the door. Jack followed as they both carefully opened the door glancing around for anything dangerous, "So Jack, where to?" Jack looked around, "Honestly I have only been here once, and I believe we just go up." Bunny nodded, "Alright, lets go then." just as they were about to move, a small trap was triggered and Bunny shoved Jack aside as the icicles crashed to the floor nearly hitting them. Both looked at the other before getting to their feet, "Well that would have sucked. Should be on the look out for more." Bunny nodded.

Both carefully began their way back up the stairs, in hopes of finding Elsa, and if luck was on their side, not Pitch. As they climbed the stairs they heard someone scream, Jack panicked before bolting, "Elsa!" Bunny hurried and followed Jack.

* * *

Pitch still had her where he wanted as he lips continued to torment the skin of her neck, jaw, and lips. Her fear continued to build up within her with every thing he did, Pitch felt it surge through his being. His lips captured hers devouring the energy releasing from her. He pulled back gasping for air, "You are so intoxicating, I must have more." trying to get more fear from her. His hand slid along her body and down to the slit of her dress, fingers caressing the inner parts of her thighs. She jerked her body at his touch, "No Pitch!" kicking him away. He grasped her leg tightly after receiving a blow, "So naughty, I expected better manners from you." yanking her leg up onto his hip pressing against her.

She gasped and turned her face away from his, as she felt more afraid with each touch and move his body made against hers. Pitch continued to kiss along her jaw and neck, trailing his tongue against it, "Simply divine, perhaps I should take you here and now. I wonder how much satisfaction I can gain from that." as his other hand slid down the front of her body before slipping between her legs stroking her gently. She whimpered and pleaded, "Just stop, I'll do anything else." He chuckled into her ear, "So overwhelming, the fear of me just doing this is fulfilling." as he grasped her dress were the slit was made tearing at it causing her to scream.

The door busted open causing Pitch to release her, the ice around her wrist disappeared, "What the hell!" Elsa collapsed to the floor. A large explosion followed releasing a toxic vapor through the room. Pitch struggled to fight it off, but either black or blue sand was unable to stop it from slipping through the air. Elsa also struggled to breath against the toxic air, but felt cold hands hoisting her up from the ground, "Lets go now!" Another explosion was hurt this time a colorful mirage like vapor filled the room masking the figures. Pitch coughed as he fell to his knees, "So it seems we have a few pests to still be rid of." as he evaporated through the floor.

Jack grasped Elsa in his arms as he and Bunny both ran for the doors. Elsa felt weak from the whole enc outer barely able to keep her eyes open. They made it to the doors just as Pitch fell from the ceiling above behind them, trying to catch his breath from the previous vapors. He threw black and blue sand creatures their way, Bunny threw another egg to knock it off course, but the blue creature remained and lunged. Jack threw his magic from his staff at it, causing it to knock it both back off course. Pitch yelled, "It does not matter Jack Frost, I already have what I wanted, not to mention what I was able to feed off of her just before." he laughed.

Bunny and Jack glared back at Pitch before they ran off. Pitch continued to laugh as they made their escape. He disappeared from where he stood, but never appeared again in the same area. They ran as fast as they could making their way back to their hideout. About an hour later that made it to the entrance, Bunny was knocking the code while Jack held Elsa close, "It's alright Elsa, you are safe, we got you." She shuddered, "J-jack?" He gently kissed her forehead, "Yes its me. I'm here." as the door swung open. Jack was allowed in first before Bunny entered. Jack hurried along the tunnels to get her to his room. Kristoff's eyes widened, "You found her!?" Bunny nodded, "We did, inform North and Anna at once." as he ran off.

Jack entered his room and laid her down on his bed before lighting up the room more, before sitting next to her. He looked her over as she shivered, "I'm so cold Jack." barely speaking above a whisper. Jack wrapped her up in a few blankets laying around, "Elsa? Tell me what's wrong?" She glanced up at him, "So weak, I feel so empty again." as she clutched the blankets close to her body. Jack brushed a few strands of hair from her face, she was not the same full of life Elsa he remembered, "Elsa what of your powers?" She shook her head, "He took them. Please Jack, just stay with me." reaching for him. Jack grasped her hand before laying behind her holding her close, "Always and forever." For once in what seemed like a lifetime, Elsa felt free from this nightmare as she fell asleep in his arms.

**Ok so here we have it. I felt that a time jump was necessary and I can say I am very happy with it. I do apologize that it is shorter than my other chapters, but I just wanted to post what I thought was enough. So now that we have her back, they still have to stop Pitch and stop this nightmare from happening. So please review and let me know what you think. Until next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok time for chapter 10. Time to get more of this together and go from there lol. Still enjoy seeing the traffic on this story which makes me appreciate it. To those that added this to their faves as well as subscribe HUGE thanks to you guys. Makes me want to keep going. As always I do not own these characters.**

Elsa shifted about feeling her body wrapped in something. She jumped awake glancing around at her surroundings. It was dark and quiet, did she fantasize everything? Was it just another one of Pitch's tricks? She remembered returning to be with Pitch, but her ability to tell fact from fiction was altered. Everything Pitch had done to her felt real. The way she saw people, including her sister, die before her repeatedly by her own hands. The betrayal she felt each time she struck them down, the way they bled when she struck them with deadly icicles. She glanced down at her hands shaking slightly as the images poured into her head. His voice always there whispering in her ears saying look what you did, nothing but a monster, they trusted you, you betrayed them.

She held her hands up to her ears to block it out as it continued to replay in her mind. She whimpered as she fell off the bed to the floor curling into a ball. Pulling her feet to her chest she sat there trying to block it all out. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a light entered the room, "Elsa?" Her body shook as she sat there shaking her head, "N-no this isn't real." She watched the light get closer and a figure sat down in front of her, "Elsa it's ok, don't be afraid." as she felt a hand touch her arm. She jerked herself back away from it. "Elsa, please look at me, I am really here." Elsa slowly glanced up seeing Jack, small smile on his face to reassure her. She sat there in disbelief, "Jack?" as she waited for her body to react and kill him like before.

When Jack knelt down in front of her and nothing was happening, she felt tears form, "How is this happening?" He took her hand gently to not scare her, "How is what happening Elsa?" She stared at him, "You aren't dying by me?" Jack's expression frowned, "You have never done anything like that Elsa. Pitch has made you think you did those things." Elsa's eyes darted around her, "So this isn't a dream?" He shook his head, "Not anymore Elsa, you are safe now." as he watched her crumble before him breaking into small sobs. Jack slowly wrapped her arms around her, "It's ok Elsa, I promise." feeling her body relax slightly.

Elsa sat herself up, "So Anna and everyone they are safe?" slowly wiping the tears from her eyes. Jack smiled, "Yes they are all safe, we have been hiding underground for the past month now. To avoid what is happening outside." Elsa quivered, "So P-Pitch is still out there?" as a look of terror spread across her face. He reached out for her, "Yes I'm afraid, but does not know where we are. He cannot hurt you anymore." Another light entered the room, they both looked up to see Anna, "How is she?" as she saw Elsa still on the floor curled up. Jack looked up, "She's ok, but Pitch has really done a number on her. Sandy should look her over after this."

Anna nodded before she approached, Jack held up his hand, "Slowly." Elsa jumped when a noise was made, Anna stopped and backed out slowly. Jack held her steady in his arms, "It's ok, it's just Anna. It tends to echo a bit down here." Elsa stared back at him, "I'm sorry." He gently rubbed her arm, "Come lets get you cleaned up and into better clothes. Anna really would like to see you, and she is waiting outside for you." Elsa took his hand and felt him grasp hers to pull her to her feet. He walked her towards the doorway,

Jack held her closely as she walked tripping every now and then. He led her down the corridor and Anna reappeared up ahead. It was all Anna could do to not jump and embrace her sister, Jack motioned for her to step forward, Anna nodded, but felt a few tears form. Elsa approached seeing Anna standing there, unharmed, tears pooled from her eyes. Anna hugged her feeling Elsa respond shortly after. Elsa pulled back, her hands cupping her face, "You aren't hurt? It's really you." Anna felt more tears form as she hugged her again, "Oh Elsa I am so happy you are back, I have been so worried, I thought the worse had happened." Jack cleared his throat, "I will allow you two to catch up, I will be down in the Armory with the others. Call if you need anything." as he gently kissed Elsa on her cheek before departing.

Anna smiled, "Lets get you cleaned up, there is a spot where we do that at. Come I will show you." as she led Elsa further down the corridor. Elsa heard a noise up ahead, when they entered into a cavern like area, she saw a pool of water , "How is this possible?" Anna smiled, "These were the underground passages used way back in the wars. This was what remains of them, so we used them. This water came from the fjord and is very clean. Just be careful, not sure how deep this really goes or where it empties out from here." as she grabbed a few clothes. Elsa nodded, "I do remember reading something about it, but it's all a blur anymore." Anna shrugged, "Not that it really matters now Elsa, just lets get you cleaned up."

Anna helped Elsa remove the torn gown she was wearing. She winced every now and then when she touched her back. Anna gasped, "Oh Elsa!" feeling her voice shake as she saw her sisters form. It was so fragile looking, a few marks were on her back, one looked new to the spot on her neck. Her arms held the marks where her powers were forced from her. A few ribs could be seen from her lack of care, she overall just looked broken. Elsa faced her sister, "Anna it's ok, I am more happy to see that you are alive." Anna shook her head, "You are ridiculous, what has that monster done to you?" Elsa sighed, "It's fine, I am fine, much better actually." trying to cheer her sister up., deep down she felt beyond repair.

Anna slowly nodded, "O-ok." as she helped her sister enter the pool. Elsa felt the cool water rush over her, she shivered slightly. Anna smiled, "Feel better?" Elsa nodded, "Definitely feels nice." as she submerged slightly to wet her hair. She pulled herself up, but Anna had to help her pull out. Anna wrapped a towel around her, "There, lets get you into clean clothes and something to eat." Elsa squeezed the remaining water from her hair and followed Anna to get dressed.

* * *

Elsa sat back in her room glancing around, there wasn't much, but there was a bed and blankets to keep her warm. Anna had gone to be with Kristoff after Elsa reassured her she was fine. Elsa traced her fingers along the rim of the plate, her food barely touched. She felt sick just looking at it. She got up and walked over to a small corner of the room where markings were etched, her fingers tracing them. She jumped when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned to see Jack leaning in her doorway, "You barely touched your food." She tried to smile, "Just not that hungry Jack." He sighed, "How are you feeling?" She glanced down at her hands, "I feel better, but-" "But what?" he asked concernedly. She felt her eyes water, "I-I'm scared Jack. It's hard to think that this isn't a dream waiting to unfold. I keep seeing death, people I love and care for hurt. Blood from wounds, screaming echoing through my mind, and its all from me."

She felt her body go weak again and collapse, but Jack caught her and scooped her up in his arms. He sat her on the bed and he held her to him, "Hey, it's ok. You did not do anything, have done nothing of the sort. Pitch lied and showed you what you feared the most, your powers. He wanted to keep you afraid so he could be stronger, but not anymore." She gripped his shirt tightly burring her face into his chest. Her body ached from everything, her mind in torment, "I can't get the images from my head. I want it to stop." Jack kissed her head, "Sandy will be with you shortly, he will do what he can to remove this darkness from your mind. In the end you must not allow him to return it." She nodded, "Ok Jack, I trust you."

He felt her pull back from him, as she glanced up at him, "Thank you again, for everything." He grinned, "No need to thank me, just doing my job." She smiled but glanced down at her hands, "So this is what it feels like to be normal?" unable to create the snow and ice. Jack took her hands, "Hey, normal isn't a bad thing." His hands were cold, she never really knew how cold until now. She pulled back, "I'm sorry Jack, you are really cold now." laughing slightly. Jack smiled, "Yeah, well that's also part of being me, comes with the territory." gesturing to himself. Elsa smiled and leaned against him, "It doesn't bother me, it's part of you." she sighed, "I do miss it, no matter what I thought of it before. I do not feel like myself with out it, like naked or something." blushing at her choice of words.

Jack smirked, "Being naked isn't as bad as you think." She pulled away from him and slapped his arm, "Just what are you implying?" she dared asking. Jack smiled, "Oh nothing at all, just making a statement, but never mind that, let's go find Sandy." as he helped her to her feet. She rolled her eyes, "This conversation is not over with, don't think you are off the hook." she eyed him playfully. Jack smirked, "Never said I was." as he ushered her out the door.

They made their way down to the armory where they found North talking with Bunny. North glanced up, "Ah I see you are awake, how you feeling Elsa?" She shrugged not really wanting to talk about this any further. Jack spoke up, "We need to get Sandy to do what he can for her, her mind is still in a state of torment." Elsa stared down at the floor, she felt so useless anymore. North nodded, "I see, well Sandy should be here shortly, he's doing his rounds to spread hope." Jack nodded, "Alright, well I will take her back to her room, have Sandy meet us there." as he took Elsa's hand and led her back.

* * *

It was hours later before Sandy returned. He floated into the room as Elsa was laying on her bed. Jack got up from his spot, "Hey Sandy, I trust things went ok?" The golden man nodded trying to smile to reassure that he did what he could. Jack glanced over at Elsa, she hadn't spoken much since they returned. He was very concerned for her, she wanted to be happy and saw it earlier, but now she returns to being fearful. She kept her eyes forced open and fixated on something, anything to keep herself awake. Jack sighed, "Can you help her Sandy? Her mind is still trapped it seems." Sandy nodded and floated in front of her, Elsa slowly looked up at him, she rolled onto her back tears forming. Images of him being slain roamed her mind as she covered her mouth with her hand to choke back a small sob.

Sandy's face looked of high concern, his hands tossed a small dusting of gold sand over her. She gasped when she felt it touch her, her eyes shut, her body relaxed. Jack watched, but Sandy held his hands up and pointed to the door. Jack glanced back at him concerned, "You want me to leave?" Sandy nodded, he looked back at Elsa before signs of pain and torment would appear, that she would be uneasy until he finished. Jack closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh before nodding and walking out. Sandy turned back to Elsa, whose facial expressions frowned as she clenched the blankets around her. Sandy hovered above her as he slowly worked his magic and entered her mind.

Jack sat outside on the floor, clenching his fist whenever he heard her cry out. It was all he could do to keep himself on the floor and not go inside. Sandy warned him to stay out, perhaps even leave altogether until he was finished, but now he wished he had. Having to hear her go through such torment to rid herself of Pitch's nightmares was heart wrenching. Tooth had approached carefully, "Jack?" He glanced up, "Hey Tooth, what's up?" She fluttered next to him, "Perhaps you should not be out here while Sandy is in there, this is not something you need to hear." Jack sighed, "I can't leave her, just to have her not know I am here when she is awake from all this." Tooth crossed her arms, "And what of you Jack, can you seriously believe that hearing this will help you?"

Jack tossed his head back against the wall, "Tooth, she went through hell for a month, why should I allow her to go through it again alone? Yes, it hurts to hear her like this, but I am sure this is nothing compared to what she really went through with Pitch. I will endure this with her." as he crossed his arms over his chest. Tooth nodded, "As you wish Jack, I just hope this doesn't change you for the worse." as she fluttered off. Jacked sighed in frustration, before he looked back at her doorway and Sandy was standing there. Jack jumped to his feet, Sandy smiled motioning for him to come it. Jack carefully entered and saw Elsa resting on the bed, "Is she healed?" Sandy nodded, sending signs of hope, peace, happiness above his head. Jack smiled, "Thank you Sandy." He nodded and floated out.

Jack slowly sat himself across from her, he scooted a chair closer, causing a noise. Elsa's eyes fluttered open, she saw Jack sitting there and she smiled, "Hey." He couldn't help but smile back, "Hey back, how are you feeling?" She shrugged, "Much better than before, the images are gone and have been stopped from happening, but I am still aware of what is going on and what has gone on. Sandy was able to tone it down to where I am not constantly reminded when I see people." Jack slouched, "So you're telling me it's not all gone?" She nodded, "Not the same as before Jack, I can tolerate this. The torment has stopped, I'm just aware that it happened as a nightmare nothing more, not as my reality like before."

Jack growled slightly in frustration, "I wish it could just be forgotten altogether." She sat herself up, "Jack, be reasonable, I would rather know than not have know anything at all, being told nothing happened and kept hidden from me. Sandy has relieved me from so much agony, please stop worrying about that. For me." she reached for his hand. Jack sighed and his body relaxed at her touch, "I understand. Just pains me so much to know what has been done to you." Elsa sighed, "It happened, yes, but we just need to stop Pitch. End this nightmare wonderland of his." Jack nodded, "We will. I promise." his hands gently grasping her hand, before sliding up to her wrists. Elsa winced slightly at the touch, "Ow." she said trying to smile.

Jack pulled back, "Apologies, I didn't realize you were still hurting there." Elsa glanced down at her wrists, "Just this one in particular, Pitch broke it for my disobeying him, he tried to fix it I guess, but still sensitive." Jack closed his eyes taking a deep breath, hearing that he broke her wrist angered him. He gently picked up her wrist placing it to his cold lips and kissing it gently, "I am so sorry Elsa, I should have protected you better." Elsa felt her breathing quicken slightly at his touch, trying to speak, "I-it's ok Jack, really." Jack continued to kiss around her weak hand before looking up at her, "No it's not ok. He will pay for what he did to you." Jack felt her other hand caress his cheek, "Jack we will stop Pitch, but please don't do this out of rage for my sake."

He closed his eyes feeling her delicate touch to his face. Elsa stroked her thumb against his cold skin before she leaned in to kiss his lips once. Jack felt her now warm lips on his before they were pulled back. He opened his eyes, "Oh Elsa, I have missed you so much. Please don't go leaving again." Elsa chuckled lightly, "I shall try, not like I had much of a choice last time." Jack tried to smile, but felt her lips to his again. Elsa saw how he relaxed if she was able to remind him that she was here with him. Jack couldn't bare it any longer and pushed himself closer to her to deepen the kiss. She gasped when she felt his body come closer to hers. Jack sighed into the kiss, he felt her body shiver at his touch before pulling back, "Sorry." he said smiling.

Elsa smiled, "It's fine Jack." as she pulled him closer. Jack lost his balance and fell against her pushing them both onto the bed with her beneath him. She looked back up at him before reaching up to press her lips back against his. Jack propped himself up so as to not crush her, his hand slipping up into the crook of her neck. She felt her body flinch at the touch placing her hand over his. Jack lightly traced his tongue along her lower lip, Elsa gasped at the sudden touch parting slightly. He took advantage and slipped his tongue past her lips. She felt her heart flutter as she turned away slightly, "Sorry, new for me." She felt his lips to her jaw, "It's ok, baby steps." he said in between kisses. She felt him press closer to her as she gasped his name every time his mouth moved down her neck.

His lips found where her shoulder met her neck and he suckled gently. Elsa felt her body jerk at the touch, he pulled back before his lips crashed onto hers stifling her cry. She felt her body react to his touch, his hands traveling along her ribs down to her waist. His lips caressed her jawline again before nipping the other side of her neck. His hands continued to test her limits as he grasped her right leg bringing it up around him pressing further into her. Elsa felt her body jolt again, "Jack!" she whispered. He continued kissing back to her lips trying to slip his tongue in again, she complied. Her tongue pressing back against his own. Her mind was in a haze, she felt him grow faster with his pace slightly, his hand tracing circles around her thigh before slipping under her dress touching her bare leg.

Elsa froze as she felt his fingers inch higher, she pulled her lips away muttering 'no'. Jack felt his mind wander with desire and felt his body melting into hers, his fingers brushing her core slightly. Elsa jerked with a gasp before memories flooded her mind of Pith's touch, she felt a slight panic and shoved him off, "No Pitch!" as she pulled herself out from under him. Jack immediately backed off, slightly taken back by her choice of words. Elsa felt her body shake slightly, "I-I'm sorry Jack. I don't know what came over me." Jack sat next to her, "No need to apologize Elsa, I shouldn't have pushed myself onto you like that." She nodded, "Just scared me is all, I do want to do-" she hesitated before she uttered the foreign words to her, "more with you."

Jack smiled, "No rush, especially not now." feeling slightly angered. He never thought Pitch to stoop that low before, he brushed it off as he held her hand, "Let's take things slow and work up from there, but until then we should just enjoy a little good time we have." She nodded, "Yes, I would like that, and other things." she glanced down at her hands. Jack carefully released a light trail of frost designs up her arm, she gasped at the slight coldness, "Perhaps I could help remind you of the power, see if it can help you feel like your old self again, though I don't think I can give it to you." Elsa smiled, "It does feel nice, cold, but nice." as she watched another trace of it swirl up her arm.

Jack smiled, "If it makes you happy I will do it. I just wish you never feared it Elsa, you had such amazing abilities." She nodded, "I wish I hadn't at the time either, but now that it is truly gone, I miss it badly, I desire to have that power back. There was nothing really to fear over it, despite what Pitch made me believe." she sighed, "Guess you never really appreciate something until its gone." Jack nodded, "I know the feeling." as he kissed her hand sending a jolt through her body. Elsa gasped as she felt a pain shoot up her arm, Jack caught her before she fell back off the edge, "Elsa what's wrong?" She winced, "It burns Jack." as they both looked down at her arms, the streaks glowing lightly.

* * *

Back at the Ice Palace, Pitch returned, pacing back and forth, without Elsa around, his ice magic was not as strong as before. He growled, he wanted more, needed to have it more stronger to keep his fears alive and thriving. He blasted the blue sand at the doors to the balcony, it was weaker than before, but still strong. He growled more as he was weakened by two Guardian members and Elsa taken from him. He needed her back to regain his ice powers strength. A loud crack was heard, he turned to face the balcony. He walked closer, another loud crack was heard. A trickle of light appeared on the floors outside, "What is this?" as he walked out onto the balcony. He glanced around, another larger crack was heard, he glanced up. His darkness was revealing light behind it, "No!" as he quickly disappeared.

Moments later he arrived back at the North Pole, entering the abandoned shop where the globe was still standing. He approached it and eyed it carefully. He saw where the ice held the black sand in place, but where Arrendale would be located on the globe, a crack appeared in the ice. He growled as his black sand flowed around him like a firery inferno, "No, this cannot happen." He stood before the globe placing his finger on the land of Arrendale, "Elsa you will return to me, there is still much more to fear from your ice magic." as he slowly disappeared once again.

**Ok so there we go, things are starting to look up now. This took me a while to write up, I wanted to get this part started, to have a more understanding of things with all this, but as always its a lot of random things lol. Anywho just review tell me what you think, I will be getting things ready for whats to come next, so until then :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah as always here we go again this time with Chapter 11. I honestly have somewhat of an idea here lol I just need to play this right and get this fight stuff going, it's time to stop Pitch, or maybe not, I do not know yet lol. Yes I am typing this now, but the actual story may take longer to type this round, so things will change, so lets see what happens lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack and Elsa made there way down to North's den, Jack was the first to enter, "North, we have another situation here." North looked up at the two, "What is it Jack?" Jack went to speak, but Bunny bursted in, "North you have got to come see this, I just got back from my rounds, somethings happening." Everyone didn't hesitate before getting up and making their way towards the exit. They carefully exited the tunnels and glanced around. Nightmares were still out and about, but retreated from certain areas. Those areas held small beams of light. North stroked his beard, "How is this happening?" Bunny perked up, "That's not all mate, listen." loud cracking was heard from above. They all glanced up seeing where the beams of light were able to push through the darkness by cracks in the blue behind it.

Elsa gasped again slightly clutching at her arms. Jack glanced back at Elsa, "Show him." North looked back at the two, "Show me what?" Elsa held her arms out, the blue streaks glowing more. Jack looked back at North, "You don't think the two incidents here are related do you?" North scratched his head, "I don't know Jack, Elsa are you able to do anything?" Elsa shrugged, "I don't know, it's just burning again, like before when he took it." Bunny responded, "This just seems too weird, it can't be just coinsidence." Jack sighed, "First Elsa's arms reveal the same remedy as before and not moments after the ice seems to be cracking, I'm agreeing with Bunny on this."

North sighed, "We can't say for certain that the ice really is cracking based on Elsa just yet, we have to get to the Globe, that for sure could tell us." Jack heaved in frustration, "Dammit North, if this is happening, we have to stop Pitch, he has to be vulnerable now." Elsa went to respond, but felt a surge of cold numbing sensations run through her body as she slowly felt weakened. Jack steadied her, "Elsa what's wrong?" She shivered, "I'm s-so cold." she gripped her arms together. North stared at the two of them, "Get her inside, keep an eye on her, Bunny, you and I will get to the work shop, we have to be certain of the Globe." Bunny nodded, "I believe I can get us there undetected." tapping his foot with a hole appearing.

Jack carried Elsa back inside the tunnels, "Hang tight, we will get you warmed up." as he got her to her room and sat her on the bed. He covered her in blankets and sat before her, "How you feeling?" Shivering still she replied, "Just cold, but n-not in a bad w-way though." smiling meekly. Jack rolled his eyes, "Your lips are blue Elsa, I will try and get you something else." standing to his feet. Elsa reached for him, "N-no, please just stay with me, I'll b-be fine." Jack took her hand as she reached for him, his eyes widened at how strong the blue glow was on her arms. He carefully pulled her top part of her dress of her shoulders, the glow had traveled up her arm, and looks to have gone down her chest. Elsa glanced at the streaks, "Just l-like before." feeling more burning in her body.

Jack frowned, "Just try Elsa, it looks like your powers are returning to you somehow, this is what does in reverse it seems." Elsa nodded stretching out her hand slightly, she gasped when a small flow of frost and snow shot from her hand. Jack smiled, "It seems my theory was right." Elsa smiled, but felt weakened by it and laid back down on the bed. Her body shivered slightly, but not as bad as before, "So this is what it's l-like to get it back." Jack gently stroked her cheek, "Perhaps, I cannot say I know." Elsa nodded, "It still doesn't feel all the w-way there though, perhaps that is because of Pitch." Jack closed his eyes, "Maybe, but if that's the case, then I intend to get that back and stop him once and for all." his tone changing. Elsa glanced up concerned, she didn't like the tone he used, it actually scared her some.

* * *

Pitch landed back in Arrendale, he glanced around the town. His nightmares roamed, but not a single person lingered about to cower in fear. He growled in frustration, this was not what he wanted. He noticed more beams of light linger around the areas, he glanced up at the sky, he could see the cracking becoming more visible. He had to find Elsa, he needed to regain his control. He smirked as his body shifted into a haze and floated about, his voice seemed to boom when he spoke, echoing for any and all to hear, "Oh Elsa!" speaking with a hiss. As he walked, hellish hounds appeared tearing through the remaining of the town. He could hear screams of terror from those within, his fear power increasing within him. Again he called, "Elsa! I will find you." he said coaxingly.

The hounds searched and ravished through the area, destroying anything to assist their master. Pitch grew impatient, "I know you are out there." as he scanned the area, "Come out, come out wherever you are." as he shot more nightmares out to search and destroy. More screams and cries for help were heard among the ruins. The fear further fueling Pitch as it did, his monstrosities grew more deadlier. He had to find her, his ice abilities grew weaker by the minute.

Down below in the tunnels, Jack kept Elsa close by, Anna and Kristoff had joined them the moment they heard the terrifying things happening above. Elsa covered her ears, "Jack please, let me just end this misery for my people." Jack growled, "No! He will not take you again. As soon as the others get back, we will stop him." Anna clung to Kristoff, "Those poor, innocent people. It's all our fault." Jack jumped to his feet grabbing his staff, "It is no one's fault, but Pitch's. He must be stopped. I will go with Sandy and Tooth to stop him." Elsa shot up from her spot, "No Jack! He will hurt you." tears falling from her eyes. Jack knelt in front of her, "He will fall Elsa, stay here and be safe." as he floated off. Elsa tried to follow, but felt Anna and Kristoff hold her back, "No let me go!" she cried out.

Jack was able to gather Sandy and Tooth, they both agreed to follow. They just hoped that they would be able to hold off until North and Bunny returned. Once out on the grounds, they spotted several hounds running amok as well as his demonic sand creatures. Pitch wasn't to be seen, Jack cautiously leaned out, "He has to be here somewhere." "Perhaps behind you!" as Pitch appeared sending a wave of black sand at them knocking them in opposite directions. They sprung to their feet, the hounds and creatures sprung into action, Pitch watched at the scenes before him with a grin, "This is going to be fun." He turned and spotted Jack finishing off one of his hounds, he frowned as he disappeared.

Jack shot a beam of ice and destroyed the hound creature. Pitch emerged from the sand behind him knocking him to the ground, "Well if it isn't Jack Frost, figured you would show up again." Jack fell to the ground and rolled onto his back, "You were expecting someone else, I am so hurt Pitch." he mocked. Pitch frowned, "Enough chit chatting, where is Elsa, I know she's with you." Jack grinned as he got to his feet, "And what makes you think I'd tell you that Pitch?" shooting a beam of ice at him. Pitch easily deflected it, "Really boy, you are a nuisance. You cannot hurt me as I have replenished the fear from these damn people. And your tricks have grown old." shooting black sand ropes towards him. Jack knocked a few back, but felt them grasp his legs yanking him back to the ground.

Jack felt his body slam hard into the ground and dragged about, losing his grip on his staff. Pitch chuckled, "Oh my this is going to be fun. We will pass the time until I find her and make her mine once more." Jack grabbed at anything he could and threw it at Pitch, "You will never have her, not as long as I am alive to stop you." Pitch smirked, "Oh, my, my have I struck a nerve Frost?" Jack glared at him, "Go to hell Pitch!" Pitch continued to mock, "Oh I do believe I have, perhaps I'll keep you around, have you watch her fall into darkness, become my object of desire." Jack growled, "I'll kill you." Pitch laughed, "That's it my boy, rage is good for you." yanking him closer to him, Jack continued to fight. Pitch held a dark, black sanded spear, the end pointing at Jack's heart, "Perhaps you can still be of use to me."

Pitch was about to strike, but felt a a tight rope wrap around his neck yanking him back, Sandy hanging on the other end of the gold rope. North landed between them, "Not today Pitch." holding his sword back out. Bunny hopped over and hoisted Jack to his feet, "You're such an idiot Jack, always having to start the party without us." Jack grumbled and brushed himself off of the sand, "Yeah, yeah cotton tail, don't get your ball of fluff all knotted." North held out his staff, "Lose something?" Jack took it, "Thanks." North nodded, "Now lets clear up some of these creatures and stop-." Tooth screamed as a hell hound pinned her from behind. Bunny jumped over tossing an egg grenade knocking it back. Jack grabbed his staff, "PITCH! You coward, come out and fight."

Pitch hid in the shadows, watching as they began fighting off his monstrosities. He watched Jack look for him, knocking down anything that approached. Pitch made his move carefully, sending a black sand whip smacking against his back. Jack yelled out and dropped to his knees. Pitch emerged from the shadows chuckling, "Oh that looks painful there Jack," staring at the tear in Jack's hoodie and saw blood appear from where the whip hit his skin, "Perhaps you should rethink your strategy there." Jack grunted as he got to his feet aiming his staff, "Like wise Pitch, let's see if you bleed." his eyes gleaming with rage. Pitch grinned, "My dear friend, you are acting no different than I am, it's quite amusing." Jack growled, "I am nothing like you."

Pitch laughed, "What will killing me prove to be good Jack?" Jack grinned, "Who said I was going to kill you Pitch, I prefer a decent payback for everything you have done." Shooting ice at him like a spear. Pitch deflected it with a wince, only to have several beams of ice daggers follow, a few hitting him. Pitch howled from the few that hit him, he chuckled as he gasp around it, "Oh Jack, that was dirty, even for you." he spat out some blood. Jack cocked his head to the side grinning, "Oh, he does bleed, what more can he do?" as he prepared to do it again. Pitch glared at him with a psychotic grin, "Keep going Jack, not too far now." Jack readied to shoot again.

"JACK STOP!"

Both Pitch and Jack stopped and looked over, Elsa stood there catching her breath. Anna and Kristoff were running after her, but she managed to slow them down. Pitch smirked, "Oh what a turn of events this is." facing her. Jack held his staff still aimed at Pitch, "Elsa leave us now." She shook her head, "No Jack, I can't let you do this." Pitch chuckled, "Awe, does the fun have to end already?" Jack glared and shouted, "Shut up Pitch!" Elsa felt her eyes water, "Jack please don't do this, don't become the one thing I can never forgive you for." Jack closed his eyes with a sigh, his staff lowering, "I-I'm sorry Elsa, I don't know what came over me."

Pitch took this time to disappear, both Jack and Elsa glanced around to find him. HIs laughter was heard around them, black sand spurting around them. A larger hell hound jumped from the shadows pinning Jack to the ground, his staff in it's mouth to keep it from tearing him up. Elsa screamed and ran to help him, "Jack hang on!" She felt a firm grip on her arm yanking her back to face them, Pitch grinned, "Hello my queen, miss me?" his black sand surrounding them. She stared into those demonic yellow eyes and felt very afraid. "ELSA!" she heard her sister yell for her. Pitch released her and backed off, Elsa turned to face her sister. Anna approached, Pitch vanishing into the shadows once more. Elsa felt her fingertips grow cold, before a beam of ice shot from it. Elsa cried out as she saw Anna struck and fall to the ground.

Elsa collapsed to the ground, weakened from her strong blast of ice, her mind torn from the sight of her sister collapsing. Pitch laughed as he felt his new power grow within him once more. Jack yelled as he shot a beam of ice and destroyed the hound that was on him. The other Guardians made their way to their location, Sandy whipping out a string of golden sand, snagging Pitch's body to hold him back. Pitch fought back with his black and blue sand. Bunny threw more egg grenades to keep him at bay, North had his sword ready to strike if need be. Jack ran to Elsa who laid their motionless, eyes hollow, tears flowing. Jack shook her shoulders, "Elsa! Elsa, wake up! Please listen to me." Elsa felt her world crumble around her, felt darkness closing in. She turned back at the sound of his voice, she faced it confused like.

Again and again she heard him call out for her, begging her to wake up, to listen to him, to not leave him. She walked closer to it, she felt a sudden sharp pain and felt her body gasp sharply, her back arching. Jack held onto her, "It's ok Elsa, I've got you. You're safe." She glanced around, she heard Pitch screaming, she quickly shot her eyes over to where he was. Pitch fell to his knees, blue sand emptying from his hands, his face showing signs of pain. Sandy continued to hold him down with his golden sand, North nodded as he yanked out a snow globe, "Do it now Sandy." The globe began to glow, Pitch glared at it as if it were a plague yelling, "No don't!" Jack held Elsa close as a bright light beamed around them, a final cry then silence.

North glanced down at the dimming snow globe, "It's done, he's no more." Bunny had Tooth leaned against him for support as they approached, "What did you do mate?" North placed the snow globe into Sandy's hand, "Just a special snow globe to trap him inside, Manny will be deciding his fate once he has had time to calm down." Jack glanced down at Elsa, her tears pooling down her cheeks, "Elsa what's wrong?" She glared up at him, "Why do you even ask me such a thing, look what I did to-" as she glanced over to where Anna had fallen, only she hadn't. Anna stood there, Kristoff now behind her, unharmed and alive. Elsa staggered to her feet, "Anna?" looking utterly confused, "B-but how?"

Jack stood to his feet placing his hand on her shoulder, "Pitch tried one final nightmare to regain his control of your ice powers. Once you woke back up, the fear faded enough for Sandy to capture Pitch. Elsa, it was your fear of your powers that led him to take them, to not fear them allowed them to return." Elsa took a shakey breath as she turned to face Anna and embrace her in a tight hug. Anna smiled and returned the hug, "I can get used to this." Elsa smiled, "Me too." as she released her. Anna leaned against Kristoff, "So now what happens?" North approached to speak, but a loud crack was heard, a shattering noise, and finally the black sky evaporated. Every nightmare that roamed faded into nothing.

All around them, the light from the sun began to shine, people emerged from their homes to embrace the warm feeling, no longer afraid. Anna looked confused, "It's like nothing happened, how's that possible, we saw everything happen." North chuckled, "Pitch brought upon the world a nightmare fantasy of his to thrive in, once that all goes, so does everything we witnessed. Sort of like nothing even happened, but unfortunately, everyone will remember it. That is why we must return to our jobs, we must restore the happiness and joy for everyone." Elsa shot Jack a worried look, "You have to leave?" Jack frowned slightly, "I do have a job to do Elsa, but I will always return when I finish. Always for you."

Elsa nodded, "I understand Jack." Anna jumped up, "Don't worry there Jack, we will keep her busy until you return. You can count on that." grinning widly. Jack grinned rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sure you will, well my queen, until I return." as he followed the rest of the Guardians lead of departure. Jack leapt into the wind riding his staff under his feet, "Don't ever stop believing Elsa, I promise, I will be back before you know it." as he shot a frost beam above them sending snowflakes that danced around the wind. Elsa nodded, "I won't Jack." They watched as everyone departed, Anna approached, "Come on, lets see what we can do to get things back to normal. Perhaps some chocolate chip pancakes." she squealed. Elsa rolled her eyes, things were going to be more busy than she thought. She glanced back up at the sky where she last saw Jack, "Do hurry back Jack, for you I will always wait."

**Ok so this took a while to write, then re-write lol but finally I have it done. I do suck at endings, so I apologize. Yes I will definitely be posting one more chapter, it will be the awesome Jelsa romance that I wanted to have happen, but wanted it to be the last thing I wrote. I do feel sad that it ended this chapter, but felt that it couldn't really go any further based on what was written without repeating stuff, or just plain running out of ideas lol. So please review, let me know what you think with a review or two lol. Until next time :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright well as promised, here we have the wonderful romance for the lovely couple. I do apologise for the delay in this, but had family in this past week and things got crazy lol. So I will try and not to disappoint everyone, plus I haven't written things like this in a while, but definitely not new to it lol. As always I do not own any of these characters. :)**

Things after everyone had left had slowly returned back to normal. Days passed quickly as Elsa and Anna reclaimed the Palace and restored the hope in their people. they continued to make things better among their people, a small celebration was held after everything, a small victory to show unity among everyone. It had been 2 months since Pitch had been locked away, since the Guardians had left to restore the happiness around the world, and since Jack had left. Elsa had kept herself busy to distract herself of the passing days. She hasn't heard as much as a whisper from anyone, including Jack. He had promised he would return to her, but without a single proof of that, she was beginning to have her doubts. She understood he had a job, but just wished she could see him, if only for a moment.

During the time, Anna and Kristoff had wedded, no longer wanting to delay their happiness. The wedding had lasted several days and nights, tonight seemed to be the finale of their celebration. Elsa finished getting herself ready for the night, lacing up the last of her bodice up the front. She glanced in the mirror, she finally regained her normal figure back while she had been with Pitch, her marks were barely visible on her arms. She wore a simple ice blue dress that shimmered with lavender sparkles, the bodice swirled with floral designs, she placed a few flowers and sparkled ice gems through her braid for a final touch. She walked to her door and made her way outside where the reception was in full blast.

She entered, everyone bowed and applauded with happiness. She smiled and found her sister sitting next to Kristoff at the center tables. The both stood and bowed, she held her hand up, "Please, this is still your day." Anna hugged her sister, "Oh Elsa, thank you again for everything, including our new apartment. It will be nice to actually get to rest up in it tonight, but we will be leaving for Carona once the festivities are done." Elsa smiled, "Do be safe, and send our cousin my regards. I just wanted to make a small appearance, you two both enjoy your night." as she walked back towards the gardens.

She sat down by a fountain and glanced up at the moon, "I don't even know if you can hear me, but if you can, please, just let Jack know I miss him." as she brushed a small tear from the corner of her eye. She froze the drop of liquid and sent it tossed into the sky, watching her power spark into a shimmering powder. She felt a gentle breeze blow her loose strands of hair around, she thought of Jack. Her heart ached at his absence. She brushed off the dusting of powder off her shoulders and stood back to her feet, and continued through the gardens. The flowers began to wilt, as fall was upon them. The leaves had changed to many shades of amber and gold. Winter would be upon them in a month or so, by then she hoped she would be granted a visit.

As she glanced around, ahead she saw a shimmer of crystal. She approached, it was a large oak tree, entraced into the bark, a spiral design of frost outlining a flower. Another gush of air brushed against her blowing her gown slightly. A small chill to the breeze brought her to gasp slightly, she hoped it wasn't her mind playing tricks. She felt a trickle against her arm, she watched as frost spiraled up her arm through the shear fabric. It stopped at her shoulder causing her to turn her head slightly to watch where it ended. Her eyes glanced over her shoulder to see a shadow standing a few feet behind her. She felt herslef turn her head as another frost design trailed up her other arm, this time up her neck, causing her to gasp again.

She felt her eyes shut, her breathing stopped, just like time itself seemed to be doing. She felt her body gasp for air as a pair of cold hand wrap arond her from behind taking her hands. She felt her body relax, his cool breath brushed her neck before lips were met to her ear, "I have returned as promised." She turned her face to where she felt his, her eyes slowly fluttering open to be met with his icey blue ones. She felt a few tears form before they slid down her cheek, his hand brought up and slid into the crook of her neck, his thumb brushing them away. She felt her body shiver slightly, "I thought you forgot about me." his other hand grasping her waist pulling her closer to him. His lips brushed against hers lighty as he spoke, "Never." She felt his lips peck hers lightly before she leaned in further, pressing hers firmly to his.

Jack pressed back against hers in response, his mind in a haze, he almost forgot what it was like. He pulled back only to turn her to face him before pulling her back to him, his lips carressing hers with hunger. Elsa gasped at his eagerness, also trying to satisfy her inner goddess' desires. The wind around them picked up slightly, blowing leaves about around them, some frost mixed among it. His lips pulled back tracing her jawling, "I'm so sorry Elsa, I dind't mean to be gone this long." She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her, "I know Jack." He held her tightly before pulling back glancing down at her, "So what have I missed?"

She smiled, "Well Anna and Kritoff's wedding is wrapping up as we speak. They leave for Carona tonight." Jack grinned, "I guess you had some fun without me, but yet here you are by yourself?" She looked away, "I didn't want to take away from their night, everyone is happy with us around, I didn't want it to be about that." Jack tilted her chin up, "So they leave tonight, what happens with you?" She frowned slightly, "I honestly don't know, I'll be alone until they return." Jack grinned glancing down at her, "All alone, just the occassional help?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" "Hmm, iteresting." as his hand trailed along her side. She looked at him curiously, "Why do you say it like that?" Jack shrugged, "No reason." his cocky grin beaming down at her.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Well, I should bid my sister goodbye once more before they leave and then we can catch up." Jack nodded, not losing his pose, "I do look forward to that, shall I see you inside?" She nodded, "Yes, I shouldn't be too long." He nodded before leaping up into the wind and heading off. Elsa sighed with a slight shudder before she made her way back to the party.

* * *

After dozens of hugs and constant goodbyes, she was able to make her way back inside the Palace. She walked up the many stairs, and once at the top she spotted a frosty trail of spiral and floral designs on her walls. She followed the trail which lead to her room. She turned the knob and opened it, Jack sat down staff in his hand with a wicked grin on his face. She looked at him oddly as she entered the room, "Any particular reason why you chose my chambers as a place to talk?" she said sarcastically. Jack shook his head slowly. She nodded, "Ok, well what did you-" as a small gush of wind shut the door behind her causing her to jump slightly, "have in mind?" Jack sat his staff next to his chair before standing to his feet, his finger beckoning her to come forward.

She hesitated slighty before she walked closer. He stopped her about halfway. She watched him puzzledly, "Jack what's going on?" He closed his eyes a moment and opened them again, his eyes showing something strong behind them, something she recognized, "Elsa, I wanted to show you how sorry I am for being away so long." She swallowed, feeling her heart skip a beat, "A-and what did you have in mind?" Jack looked at her, his smile reappearing, he began to approach her slowly. She stood there feeling butterflies in her stomach as he stopped in front of her. His fingers traced up her arms leaving a trail of frost, watching her body react to it. He leaned forward, his lips to her ear, "Whatever I can get away with." before pulling back staring into her eyes.

He walked around her before he stood behind her, his lips returning to her ear, "Do you trust me?" She shuddered before responding, "Yes!" feeling his lips graze her neck. She felt a small moan escape her lips when she felt his lips press more firmly to her neck. Jack smiled at her response, "Mmm, what can I get away with?" his tongue trailed lightly to her earlboe. She shuddered at the sensation and felt her pulse increase in tempo at his thought. She hadn't the slightest idea what she would allow him, let alone should. His teeth grazed against her shoulder, she gasped and leaned against him. All previous thoughts left her mind. She didn't care, she just wanted him. She felt his breath against her neck once more, she turned to face him, her voice whispered in response, "Perhaps you should find out. Let's see what you are allowed to get away with." trying to keep her composure.

Jack walked back to face her, as he tilted his head to the side slightly smirking in her direction, "A challenge my queen, I gladly accept." mock bowing to her. Elsa rolled her eyes, "Always fun and games with you isn't it?" Jack grinned even more, "My lady, you have no idea." as he called forth a gush of wind and pulled her towards him. She felt her body pressed up against his and blushed a crimson red. Jack chuckled, "If this makes you red, I can only imagine the shade you will turn with what I have in store for you." his hands resting on her waist. She felt herself swallow as her throat ran instantly dry. What is she about to get herself into. She was brought back from her thoughts when his lips brushed hers, "What are you thinking about Elsa? I so want to know." She felt him lightly peck her lips down to her jawline, along her neck, meeting it at her collarbone before nipping at her skin.

Elsa felt her body float with every touch he made, her mind siezing to function. Jack smirked against her skin, "Elsa, you can tell me you know." She tried to concentrate, tried to find her words, but everytime she attempted, Jack was there again distracting her. Jack couldn't contain himself, he continued his teases, daring him to go a step further, his fingers traced along her spine, sending more frost patterns up her back disappearing as soon as they finished their icy trail. She arched her back at the sensation, gasping from the chill she received. His fingers moved to her side, his other hand remained at her waist for support. He soon found himself cupping her right breast quickly, she gasped at his sudden touch. His mouth claimed hers stifling her moan. He kept his hand firmly against her cupping her through her bodice. Her hand grasped his, but didn't pull him away.

Jack released her lips allowing them some air, his hand rose up to cup her cheek instead, "I missed you so much." She nodded, "Show me, Jack." as she held where his hand was and dragging it down across her chest and body. Jack lowered both his hands gripping her under her legs, her dress now resting on her hips and hoisted her up against him, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, "As you wish my queen." as he dragged them over to her bed. He gently tossed her onto the bed before he hovered over her. He traced a finger from her lips, down her chin, down her neck, between her clevage before he paused at her ribbon. She felt her body become an inferno, especially between her legs.

Jack slowly pulled at the ribbon releasing the bow, he slowly released the lacing that held her dress together. With each tug, her chest began to rise and fall faster, her clevage becoming more visible. Jack tugged the last of the lace as he pulled it aside and helped her out of it. He glanced down at her, her bare chest exposed to him, he saw her blush and cover herself. He grinned down at her before kissing her gently, "Nothing to hide, you are beautiful." his hands grasping hers. He pulled her hands apart and pinned them above her head. His lips nipping their way down along her neck, her chest, his tongue swirled carefully over her nipple. She gasped arching her back at the new touch. He carefully kissed his way over to her other, his tongue repeating his earlier technique. He sat himself up releasing his hold, his finger lightly tapping the space between her plush breasts, sending frost patterns across her skin.

Elsa moaned as she felt the frost spread across her chest, wrap around her breasts and grip her nipples firmly. Jack repeated his frost patterns, this time she felt it spread across her stomach in floral designs. She felt it go lower, around her navel, itching its way and pausing at the top of her panty line beneath her skirt. He grinned as her face frowned in slight frustration. His lips found her nipple once more melting his frosty design, bringing her back to life once more. She ran her fingers through his snowy hair. His lips gently tugged at her before releasing his hold and retreating to her other. She felt herself growing agitated with his teasing, when she felt him release her, she sat herself up grabbing his shirt. She felt ice begin to pool from her hands into the fabric, she grasped at it and heard a satisfying rip and his shirt was to the floor.

Jack chuckled, "Impatient are we?" mocking her slightly. She brought herself to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her lips. Jack allowed her a moment of fun, her fingers tracing his chest. Elsa felt his muscles flex with each new touch, she pulled her lips away and went for his neck. She heard him hum with each kiss she made against his cold skin. He felt her press herself against him until she managed to push him onto his back, her body ontop. His hands ran up and down her back as her lips continued to attack his neck, occassionaly her teeth grazed his flesh. She felt his hand travel to her waist before grabbing her behind. He squeezed gently causing her to gasp, frost left his fingers into her skirt, he tore it instanltly.

Elsa felt her skirt removed out from under her and realised she was only left in her panties. Jack pushed himself up with her still against him, his lips dipping down to recapture hers, his tongue siezing past her parted lips. His togue stroking against hers before he pulled back and pushed her back onto the bed. His hands grasped hers pinning them above her head, a frost ribbon tying them together. He watched as she pulled at her new restraints before glancing back at him. She felt her breath shudder as his stare at her held a predatory/lustful gaze. He grinned down at her before his lips pressed against her ear, "Now, let us have some fun. You tell me what you want, I just may give it to you." as he pulled back. Elsa slowly nodded, her excitement growing rapidly, her lust making her body more feverish.

Jack got off the bed and walked over to wear his torn shirt was. Elsa watched as he tore a strip from it. He walked back over to her, still smirking at her, she was feeling nervous, but still excited. He sat down next to her, "Are you ready?" she nodded. With a slight nod to his head, he took the strip of his shirt and turned it into a blind fold for her. With her sight now gone, her other senses went on high alert. Jack used his abilities and his feet left the floor, he hovered on the ground before he was above her. Elsa grasped the restraints that held her, her breathing began shakey, the silence was killing her. Jack smirked as he began his 'fun'.

A small ice cube formed before it was placed to her parted lips, she gasped slightly at the cold touch. She felt it rub her warm lips causing it to melt a little. It trailed down her chin, along her neck, trickling water as her body heat melted the ice. When it reached between her breasts, it disappeared. She felt the cool air against her wet skin, her senses still itching with impatience. Jack never made a sound, or hint of where he was, or what would happen next and it was already driving her mad. She let out a small cry when she felt another ice cube made its presence known in the crook of her neck. She felt her body shiver as the melting cube slowly slip down across her chest, swirling around her left breast twice, before retreating to the other repeating the cycle. Once it completed its round, it slowly slipped down her lean stomach reaching her navel before it completely melted.

More silence was in the room, she gripped at her restraints, he breathing quickened as she felt his finger pinch her nipple. Her back arched at his sudden touch causing her to moan slightly. His fingers traced against her skin to her other, pinching it slightly before releasing it. His fingers trailed along each of her sides before resting at her hips. Her mind was going insane, unable to see what he was doing, his teasing, all was getting to her. He chuckled, "My we are ansey tonight." If she could roll her eyes, she would have, "I wonder why that is Frost." unable to hide her frustration. Jack just grinned, "Ouch, last name now. That's not how we get things." his hands grabbing behind her knees yanking her legs apart. She yelped out from the sudden change.

His hands traveled up and down her inner thighs, not getting closer to where she was wanting it most, but not far off either. She felt his lips meet her hip bone, nipping at it causing a louder moan escape her lips. His lips tracing across the hem of her pantie line to her other hip bone nipping the tender flesh. Her heart continued to race, her breathing intensified slightly more, she felt the heat continue to pool between her legs. She needed to be relieved, but he wasn't allowing it. Jack ran his hands along her inner thighs higher, his fingers brushing her core slightly before retreating. He smirked at her growing frustrations with him, "You know, I did tell you if you told me what you want, that you will get what you want."

Elsa's brow frowned, she did not like the idea of saying such things, but how else would she get what she wanted? Jack pressed his lips against hers receiving a moan of pleasure from her. His hands grasping her breast rubbing it in small circles, he pulled back her lips parted as she breathing harder, "Is it here you want me?" She gasped when he pinched her nipple again, "J-Jack-" "Yes?" he whispered his teeth grazing at her neck. She whimpered as he hand retreated and flowed down her body. His hands rapped down and around grabbing at her behind once more, "How about here?" She groaned, she hated him for this, "Please, just-AH" feeling his teeth grasp her nipple. He sucked slightly before he released her, "I can't help you if you don't tell me." grinning against her skin.

His hand released his hold of her behind and slipped a finger hooking her pantie line causing it to snap against her skin releasing a small cry from her. His lips met her ear, "Surely it's not there, could it?" She felt the restraints tighten against her wrists, but didn't hurt her, unable to speak, she licked her lips from the dryness she received from her rapid breathing. He slowly pulled his fingers back away from her before she cried out, "N-no, please Jack." He grinned and she could tell and she hated him even more, "Just tell me Elsa, that's all I ask." his tongue tracing against her ear lobe. She pressed her lower body up against him, "Here."

Jack traced his finger through the thin material along her slit, "Here?" She gasped at the touch releasing a moan, "Yes!" He kissed her lips quickly, "As you wish my queen." slipping his finger into her panties along her slit. His finger hooking along her fold and slipping into her entrance. She winced at the intrusion slightly before relaxing, becoming acquainted with his touch. He chuckled, "You my dear are extremely wet." inserting a second finger. She gasped at the second finger, a moan following when he stroked her insides. She felt him pull out after a few more strokes. She heard him hum slightly, hearing a pop noise, "My you taste remarkable."

She felt her cheeks turn bright red from embarrassment. He hooked his fingers into her panties and slowly tugged them off. She felt the cool air against her now completely naked body. she felt her body try to close her legs feeling completely too exposed to him, but his hands held her legs, "Elsa, it's ok, I promise." She felt her body relax from tension, it then became quiet again. She let a small cry of pleasure out when she felt his tongue run along her slit slowly. Her back arched, "Jack!" feeling his lips kiss against her gently. His tongue repeated, only for it to dip deeper past her folds, his tongue rolling against her clit. She shuddered when she felt his lips press firmly against her, his mouth taking hold of her clit. His tongue continued to torment her sensitive nub, feeling her body twitch at the sensations rolling through her body.

Her hips rolled against his mouth as she felt her excitement continue to rise, his finger slipped back into her entrance, not hesitating with the second. She arched her back as his fingers stroked her core, heat continuing to pool through her, his tongue ceasing to stop its slow torment. He hummed against her sending a vibration through her, she continued moaning with each stroke feeling her body slowly reaching its climax. Her wrists continued to yank against her restraints begging almost to grab at anything. Once he heard her voice coming through he picked up the pace, her body trembling beneath him. Her breathes became pants, her hips rolling in sync with him. Jack curled his fingers within her stroking at her sweet spot. She cried out, her body tensed, her core contracting against his fingers. He continued stroking her spot to help her ride out her orgasm.

Her body went limp when he released his mouth from her, she pulsated every now and then. Jack slowly slipped his fingers from her, sucking his fingers clean. He eyed her, her mouth parted as she caught her breath, her body glistened with sweat, her core dripping with her juices. Jack hovered over her releasing the frosted binds, her hands dropping against the bed. He removed the blindfold, her eyes slowly cracked open, adjusting to the light. She glanced up at him, her hands cupping his face before she sat herself up slightly before kissing him. Jack pushed back against her deepening the kiss, her taste still lingering on his lips causing her to moan. He pulled back after a moment, it was all he could do not to take her right there, but he wanted to take that part slow with her.

Elsa looked up at him smiling, "I believe I am still the only one without clothing, I believe you should do the same." He grinned, "If that is what you want then-Ah." this time he gasped, feeling her small hand grab at his firm member. She dared herself to lightly stroke against him through his pants. Jack sat there open mouthed as her touches became more confident. Slightly distracted by her touches, her other hand undid his pants, she kissed his neck, her teeth grazing his icy flesh again. Her hand slipped into his pants, past his boxers before grasping his bare length. He sucked in air through gritted teeth as she continued her strokes. She continued to place her warm lips against his neck, "We are almost there Jack." as she pulled her hand out and tugged at his bottoms.

Jack grinned, "Very well then." sitting himself up to remove the remainder of his clothes. She blushed when she saw him completely naked before her. Jack crawled up towards her on the bed capturing her lips slightly, "Are you sure about this?" She slowly nodded, "Yes Jack." He nodded before his lips captured hers, pushing her back onto the bed. His hand slowly caressed her side, his knee parting her legs more. His member brushed against her, she gasped at the touch. He pulled back to look into her eyes, watching for any sign of over doing it. Her hands reached up around his neck, "It's ok Jack, I want this."

Jack rubbed his tip against her folds occasionally poking at her entrance. She continued to moan against his touch, his lips fell upon hers when he pushed into her. Her back arched, his lips stifling her cry, as his member slowly pushed into her halfway. He pulled back, seeing her wince as she tried to adjust, "If it's too much, I'll stop." "N-no, I'm fine." feeling him pull back slowly before he pushed himself all the way in. She cried out when he pushed completely inside her, feeling her strands within slowly pull apart. Jack's breath shuddered as he felt how tight she was against him, he paused where he was, waiting for her to guide him. She rolled her hips against him signaling she was ready for more.

Jack pulled out and pushed back in harder this time, this time she cried out from pleasure. He repeated his technique again and again, gaining speed and pressure. She clung against his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin feeling ice release. Jack groaned as he continued to slam into her, her gasping increased as did her grip. Her eyes were shut, mouth open as her breathy moans escaped her, "H-harder!" He grinned complying with her wishes. Her walls began to contract against his as he continued to push in deeper before he hit her sweet spot. Her body jerked with pleasure, she rolled her hips against his again to receive the same pleasure. He hit it again, her voice crying out for more.

Jack continued to hit her sweet spot, her walls tightened around him causing him to moan. She rode out her orgasm once more sending Jack over his limit. Her final grasp against his member sent him over the edge and he spilled his hot seed within her. He slowly fell against her heaving chest, before he slowly slipped out of her. She winced slightly readjusting to normal. She sighed as she laughed slightly, "Jack, you're heavy." He chuckled as he rolled to the side onto his back. She rolled over and leaned against him, "That was-" as she just sighed in relief. He laughed, "Yes' it was." his fingers tracing along her sides. She kissed his cheek, "Now what my king?" Jack's eyes widened, "Uh-" She laughed and rolled onto her back, "Oh Jack Frost, I believe I finally have you without words."

Jack rolled his eyes, "That was not fair, totally caught me off guard, doesn't count." She glared over at him, she pulled herself up and sat herself onto him, feeling the fire reignite between them. She slowly pushed his member back inside her, she glared down at him with lust and dominance this time, "I am queen Jack, I say you are my king." as she rolled her hips against him. Jack's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his mouth parted catching his breath. She rolled again, his eyes opening before his hands traveled up her body pinching at her nipples, "If that is what you wish my queen." he grinned mischievously. She gasped at his rough touch, but kept herself in control, "Yes Jack, and as my king, you must satisfy your queen." she grinned down at him. Jack sat himself up with her still against him, his member pushing in further than earlier, "As you wish my queen." his lips capturing hers and the night began once more.

**A THOUSAND APOLOGIES! I hate that this was so late and made you all have to wait, things came up and I got busy, then finding the time to write this when I could was a challenge for once lol. I hope you all enjoyed, I SUCK at endings, but not much I can really do about that lol. Anyways, thanks for reading this story, I am in the process of getting another story together, will be different than this one for sure, so until next time :)**


End file.
